The Miracle's Calling
by TenabraeLux
Summary: The darkness invading the digital worlds have finally been defeated. But what the digidestined didn't know was that it was all part of a bigger plan. Now new evil surfaced and all chosen children need to work together to save their respective worlds. Meet everyone and the original 5 as well as how everything began.
1. Everyone got hit in the head I

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for clicking my story. Anyway, I don't own anything except for a few OC and the storyline.**

 **This story consist of all the digimon series except for data. Maybe because I didn't watch it, or because the characters are overflowing. I don't want to be biased but the story is centered around my favorites character. There are other characters but the one that are centered around is my favorite.**

 **So let's the story begin.**

 **Adventure world...**

It had been one year after the defeat of malomystimon. All the digidestined of old and new came to the digital world to celebrate their time of peace. At the moment they were playing soccer with their digimon in primary village.

"Hey, TK! Over here!" Called the boy in goggles. The blonde obliged and passed the ball to him. As soon as the ball touched Davis foot, he sprinted towards the goal. Unfortunately for him, Taichi or Tai for short was there to intercept him. "This time I'll pass you!" He said with determination.

As the boy dashed straight towards his idol and senior, he had forgotten that he wasn't the only obstacle that needed to be surpassed.

Sora who was silently tailing Davis did a slid trick flawlessly that left him completely dazed on the grass. There were a few chuckles that came from the spectator stance but it was soon turned into cheers. Before Davis knew it, Sora had scored a goal for her team. They jumped in joy while Tai made his way towards Davis to give a helping hand.

Davis turned his face to the side when he saw the stretched hand. Tai chuckled at his childish behavior. "Come on, Davis. No need to get salty," Davis faced Tai and pouted. "Take this experience as a lesson. Do not ever forget that there are 24 players on the field." He laughed. Seeing his senior in such a good mood made the boy's lips twitched upwards. Davis eventually conceded and took Tai's outstretched hand.

"Okay, fine I admit that I did forget about the others...for a millisecond." He huffed. He than turned his attention towards a boy wearing a grey with triangle pattern shirt and black pants who was standing beside Joe with a dazed look. "What I don't get is how Sora was able to pass Ken."

Tai raised his brow at his words. "You do know that Sora is pretty amazing in soccer even if she hadn't played it for a while." Rather than a question, it was more of a statement.

Davis shrugged at the older boy's words. "Yeah, sure she is. I mean she did blocked me but Ken is on a different level and you know that."

Tai sighed. "I know, just trying to be positive instead of questioning his weird behavior. You know how we digidestined are, when we're acting weird," He said which got Davis attention. "Something bad always happens after that."

As though granting his not so much wish, a scream can be heard among the spectators yelling Ken's name. The two boy's quickly turned and saw Ken was on the ground unconscious. They quickly sprinted forward and stood beside Joe who was examining the boy.

"What happened Joe?" Asked Davis with a worry tone.

"It seems like he has fallen into a deep sleep," Joe answered calmly. "His pulse are normal and there seems to be no injuries in sight. It may have been from exhaustion but we should leave him in the shade and let him rest." Hearing his words, the others let out a sigh of relief. They gave him some space and Joe gesture for Tai and Matt to help him carry the boy into the shades. Tai swiftly oblige the older boy's command but Matt stood unmoving. "Matt?" He called out which made the others turned to look at him as well.

Matt didn't respond to the call and instead stood where he was and stared with a worry expression. They followed his gaze and saw that he was watching TK standing with a daze look. Feeling the worried vibe emitting from the older blond boy, Patamon flew beside his partner. Though the former hadn't given any hints that he noticed his partner presence. Suddenly, the younger blond sway from side to side and his eyes slowly lost focused and closed shut. The others shouted in alarm at the sudden lack of movement from the boy, but before he could hit the ground, Matt caught his brother in his arms and hugged him protectively. Matt held his brother's face gently and examine him with worry.

"TK?" He lightly tapped the boy's cheek. Getting no response at the gesture, he shook his brother's shoulder. "TK? Come on buddy, wake up." He urged the boy to wake again. Patamon was beside him helping with the occasional tap to wake the boy. But their effort was met with silent breathing.

Matt was about to give a small slap to the boy but was stopped by Joe who went to his side after moving Ken into the shades. Joe ushered the other boy to do the same and he obliged carrying his brother bridal style towards the shade beside Ken.

"Weird," Joe muttered after examining TK. "TK is in the same condition as Ken."

"What does this mean?" Mimi questioned to no one in particular.

"Could it have something to do with the digital world again?" Yolei questioned.

"If that is so, then why would TK and Ken lose function?" Izzy said. He than opened his computer and began typing. "I'll try and investigate on what has been going on in the digital world." He said.

Tai nodded in agreement before his attention went back to the two unconscious boy. "Did anyone notice any weird behavior from the two?" He asked.

"I noticed that Ken was kinda out of it in the game." Yolei voice out. The others nodded in agreement.

"TK?"

"He was normal until Matt was staring at him. But TK has always been good at hiding what he truly feels." Kari sadly said. The others than turned their attention to Matt for answers.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt that something was wrong and before I knew it, he was fainting."

"Big brother senses were tingling." Davis joked. Though the others ignored it because of their tense situation. Soon their attention were diverted towards Izzy's laptop.

"What did you find?" Tai asked making his way beside him. Taichi noticed the worry wrinkle on his friend's face but didn't questioned it, yet. He would get the answer sooner or later. And he wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

"I sent an email to Gennai and he said there was a slight disturbance towards the digital barriers a few minutes ago but it soon stabilize which didn't make a great impact on the world, " He said making the guardian's long and complicated massage simpler for the others.

Tai's brows furrowed. "When was that?"

"30 minutes ago." Izzy answered with a grimaced expression. The others gasped as they realize the reason for his worried expression. But before they could questioned any further he continued. "I tried to find more information about the cause and unfortunately, I found out that there was a foreign entity that intruded into the digital world. But it's signal was lost as soon as I found that it was even there."

"Are you saying that this unknown entity made TK and Ken like this?" Matt asked from beside TK.

"That I do not know. But it's a possibility."

"Maybe it's human?" Agumon said.

Izzy shook his head negatively. "No. I thought so too but the signal was undoubtedly that of a digimon. An unknown entity with power that could pass through the barrier from the outside."

Hearing this, everyone stood silently while giving a worried glance towards their two unconscious friends.

On the other side of the world.

"Willis! What wrong?! Speak to me!" A woman tried to wake her unconscious son but her efforts was futile as he lay unmoving.

 **Tamer world...**

"Henry, hurry!" Terriermon ushered from beside his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say when I'm the one that's doing the running..." He said before making a sudden turn that almost made Terriermon fell from his spot. A small smile surfaced at that.

"Henry, that is not nice." Terriermon said giving a tiny pat on his cheek.

"That doesn't sound convincing coming from you." He said behind a chuckle.

Terriermon feign hurt by his words. "How rude! That one time I try to be mature and you brushed me off. Literally." He huffed to the side and pouted.

Henry gave a small scratched behind his ear to soothe his (kinda) anger and Terriermon leaned closer to the touch. He chuckled at this. "Okay, Terriermon. oh, look we're here already." He said, pointing at the park before them.

After crossing the road, his sprint slowed and he began to walk with a calm pace while searching around for his friends. He frowned when he noticed that he was the first one there. "And I thought that I was the late one..." He muttered.

Terriermon nudged at his shoulder to catch his attention. He turned to look at his rabbit-like digimon. "How bout we wonder around until the others get here," He suggested. "I mean if you didn't notice, being a stuffed animal is hard work and I need some exercises if I don't want to be fat." He added.

Henry looked at him incredulously. "If that is the case, than please walk on your own." He said.

Terriermon looked at him in fake fear. "Well, I be!" He said before jumping off of Henry and walked towards the river.

Henry shook his head in disbelief but a smile was formed as he watched his partner walk towards the river. Feeling a little guilty, he followed without a word. After a few minutes, Terriermon couldn't handle the silent anymore made small chatters with Henry which he compel to pass the time as they walked towards the river.

When the river was in sight, Henry noticed the barbecue equipment beside the river which heighten his curiosity. He walked closer to get a better view but was stopped by Terriermon sudden nudge. He looked down at his partner and saw an usual smug face on the digimon. That made him confused. He reached down to carry his partner when 9 humans jumped out of the bushes and surprised him like never before.

"Surprised!"

Henry jolted a step back in surprised with his hand raised for self defence. He blinked a couple of time before he recognized that the sudden appearance of humans were his friends. They were all wearing a happy face, well except for Rika which was the norm, but he was confused what made the others so happy all of a sudden. So the only way to get an answer out of them was to question the suspect.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked looking suspiciously at everyone of them. Even Suzie his little sister was there.

"What does it looks like silly," Takato, his best friend stepped forward. "It's a surprise birthday party!" He exclaimed.

Is that why they called him to hurry to the park? And here he thought that it may have been a digimon. He wonders who's birthday it was?

"who's birthday is it?" He asked which shocked the others. "I noticed that everyone are here so does that mean we're having a surprise for... Yamaki?" He tilted his head in thought.

"No!" Everyone shouted at the mention of the name. Why would they celebrate his birthday. Henry is so weird to even thought of that.

Henry was taken aback by the sudden outburst but that only made him even more confused.

This time Rika stood in front of him with a pissed look. "And I thought only the google head was the stupid one," She said. There was a slight protest from beside her but she ignored it. "I warned you not to be too attached to the idiot."

"I'm right here you know." Takato grumbled in displeased.

Terriermon sighed from beside Henry shoulder. "Henry, it's your b-day idiot. Maybe Rika is right about you spending time with Takato and the others too much. "

"Hey!" There were more protest now but it soon turned into a fit of chuckles and giggles.

"Man, Can't believe you forgot your own birthday!" Kazu exclaimed from where he was.

" Kazu there are some people who doesn't only care about themselves." Kenta nudged his friend.

"But it's silly that he even mention Yamaki in this situation. I don't think he's that type of guy." Jeri added from beside the younger ones.

Henry, feeling a little silly himself rubbed his neck nervously. "But my birthday is tomorrow, not today." He said looking a little guilty at the effort of his friends' to make this surprise for him.

Everyone stopped laughing at his statement. "What?!" They exclaimed in surprised.

"But Terriermon said that your birthday was today!" Takato said.

Henry glanced at his digimon and saw that Terriermon was using his innocent face. "Oh I did?" He said in a thoughtful tone before he struck out his tongue and used his ear to smack his head gently. "Oops, sorry. te-he. Momentai, Momentai." He said, trying to brushed it off.

Unfortunately for Terriermon, Rika isn't all that patience to begin with. She snatched the digimon off of Henry and shook him senseless. "Why you stupid bunny of a Mon!" She growled in anger.

The others looked like they were sorry for Terriermon but didn't attempt to stop Rika on what she was doing. So as the only guy who was not so frustrated by Terriermon, Henry rescued him from Rika's grasped. Terriermon on the other hand swiftly warped his long ears around Henry's neck in an attempt to not be snatched again.

"Okay, Rika that's enough. But really, like what Terriermon always says, Momentai," Everyone gave him an odd look before he continued. "It may not be my b-day yet, but I'm still touched by your effort and feeling. So thanks guys, really." He gave them his best smile ever. Terriermon muttered something that only Henry can hear, 'Thank god he's convincing'. Henry flicked his ears as a warning but the gesture was ignored by the bunny.

Henry sighed at his partner before he look at his friends again. They looked quiet reluctant to continue because of their error. We can't have that.

"Come on guys," He encourage them by walking towards the barbecue equipment. "Are we going to start eating or not?" He tilted his head to look at them. "I haven't eaten yet because someone was in a hurry." He glanced at Terriermon who ignored him in return and was already bringing out the chickens.

The other thought at first but in the end they smiled in agreement. "Well, if that's the case, how about early-b-day boy stand aside and let us pamper you for the day." Roy said cheerfully while walking towards the beef. The others soon joined him in their silly war of what-to-cook-first.

Henry shook his head in amusement before a sudden dizziness struck him. He faltered in his stance which caught the attention of Lopmon who was beside the eager Terriermon.

"Are you okay Henry?" She asked in a worried tone.

"It's... nothing... Lopmon..." Henry pressed his temples to ease the pain but it only intensified by the sudden gesture. He let out a small gasp of pain. This however caught the others attention as well. They watched him with worry while Takato stepped beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should lay down. You did ran quite a mile from home." He suggested, eyes filled with worry.

Henry nod but the gesture just made his head pounded even more and his body gave out. But before he could fell face flat, Takato caught him by the shoulder and helped him into a sitting position.

"Hey, you okay?" Rika asked with a rare worried expression on her face. The others were now beside Henry, all wearing the same face. Terriermon on the other hand placed his ears on Henry's forehead.

"He doesn't seems like he's having a fever." He noted with a touch of disappointment. If it were a fever they could deal with it. But if not then...

"Henry, can you hear us?" Takato asked. Henry gave a small nod. "Can you tell us where you're hurt?" Henry did all he could to place a hand on his temples and groaned as the pain only increased.

"A headache?" Ai noted with mako beside her.

"Seems like it," Ryo said before moving next to Henry to help Takato to move him find a better place. "We should bring him to the hospital just in case. Henry I want you-" He stopped when he saw Henry's eyes were fluttering to a close.

"Henry! Don't sleep!" Shouted Suzie in worry. But Henry didn't have the strength anymore, so he let his eyelids closed and the pain was gone.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review so I could improve or just for motivation.**

 **I'm sure everyone is wondering how old they are.**

 **Adventure...**

 **Joe: 16**

 **Taichi, Matt, Sora: 15**

 **Mimi, Izzy: 14**

 **Yolei: 13**

 **TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Willis : 12**

 **Cody: 10**

 **Others will be shown in the next chapter... Bye¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**


	2. Everyone got hit in the head II

**A/N: Even though there was only one review, it still made me happy. Afterall, I'm still human. Anyway, thanks for clicking this story. Enjoy.**

Frontier world...

As optimistic as Takuya was, he wasn't ready for two of his best friends to black out and for no reason at that. The last time he checked, they were as health as... Well him! It's been almost a year since the digital world fiasco ended and their group had become a circle that could never be broken. They were having a nice gathering at the amusement park having the time of their life when suddenly the heaven who hated (Ironic since our friends are angels, digimon or not still the same) the way we enjoy life, so they took away two of his best friends and left them unconscious.

It would have been fine if they showed signs of exhaustion when they were running around the amusement park, but no, they were among the excited one that never stopped moving. Most likely because they like being together after so long of being apart. But that's not the issue here, they were going to buy some ice cream when suddenly they just dropped to the ground.

Takuya almost had a heart attack when that happened. The workers were quick on their job so as soon as they saw the twin fell unconscious, they called the ambulance and sent us into the infirmary. So now, Takuya, Zoe, JP and Tommy were standing near the bedside of their two friends. Sleeping apparently.

"When they wake up I'm so gonna give them a smack in the head for scaring us like that." JP growled in dissatisfaction. Though the worry was evident in his eyes.

"I wonder what made them fall like that?" Tommy asked who sat beside Koichi.

"The heat?" Zoe guessed.

"I don't think it was that hot." Takuya muttered.

Zoe raised her brow at him. "You're the warrior of fire. Of course that's not hot for you." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Takuya chuckled lightly at her statement. "True but really guys, I don't think it's the heat." He said, looking serious again.

"Then what?" JP asked from beside Tommy.

"Don't you guys feel it. Something is going on here and apparently that something made these two," He waved at the sleeping form of his friends. "This way."

The trio thought about it for a while before Zoe broke the silent. "Now that you mention it, the wind have been kind of restless." She said.

"The temperature have gone haywire for some reason. But only I notice it." Tommy added.

"And when thunder came, they seems to be more intense than normal. What's more the amount of black outs are getting irritating." JP said.

"See! I thought so, it may not be hot but like Tommy said the temperature have been flickering nonstop. The fires and volcanos have begun to erupt at the most unusual time," Takuya said, his face darkened by the thought of eruption. "It like, something or someone is telling us that something is about to happen."

"Could it be the digital world?" JP asked, not liking where the direction of the conversation was handing to.

"Perhaps. Since the digital world is closely linked to the real world." Takuya said clenching his fists in frustration. "And just when we thought it's at peace again."

"Will Ophanimon call us again soon?" Tommy wondered aloud.

His question seems to brought a sudden click in the minds of the older kids.

"I think she already did." Takuya said looking at his bedridden friends.

Xros world...

[And the Champion of this year middle school basketball championship is... Shinonome east middle school!]

The spectators cheered as the winner's team hugged in happiness. But the real heroes of the day were their three best player. Taiki the captain and his two juniors, Yuu and Tagiru.

The said two ran towards Taiki as they tackled him into a hug. Taiki on the other hand wasn't prepared for the bear hug so he fell dragging the two along with him. Though even the pain of the fall didn't drown their happy occasion.

"We won senpai!" Tagiru exclaimed in happiness.

"That was an awesome shot Taiki!" Yuu praised his general and friend.

Taiki blinked a couple of times before he laughed along with the two. Their laughter were contagious so he couldn't help himself but to join in.

"Okay guys, break it up," Came a voice from behind them. There stood a girl with fiery Ruby hair in pigtails. "Seems to me you guys need some refreshments. So how about you relax a bit before the ceremony starts."

It was fair enough. So the trio nodded in unison. The red head girl known as Akari and Taiki's personal manager helped the two boys off of their captain. Than she worked to help the captain off the court as well. She ushered the trio to the bench and gave them their waters at a speed that even the real manager of the basketball team couldn't keep up.

Taiki and Yuu were savouring the feel of water running down their throats while Tagiru was chugging it down in one gulped. "Puha! Now that hits the spot!" He said in satisfaction.

Feeling disgusted, Yuu was about to smacked him on the head when Akari beat him to it.

"ow!" He yelped at the sudden contact to his head.

"That's disgusting you know! What would happen if you choke!" She scolded him.

Tagiru who already knew how Akari was like should have known to just say sorry and not to argue with her. Especially when she's right, but his stubborn heart just won't have it. "Well, I can't help it. I was thirsty." He said.

"That thirst will stay that way if you-" Before she could finish her lecture Taiki intervene.

"OK, OK, break it up you two," He stood between the two. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion so how about we leave it at that?" He gave them his sweetest smile that could even made Dorulumon do something ridiculous. Akari sighed in defeat while Tagiru nodded in understanding. Taiki knew that their head still needed some refreshments, so he suggested. "How about we walk around the school for a while. We didn't get to explore this school yet after all."

Yuu looked his way and realized the older boy's plan. So he played along. "That's a great idea Taiki. We still have about an hour or so till the ceremony. How about you guys?" He turned towards the two.

Akari and Tagiru glanced at each other before giving a nod and followed their other two happy friend towards the exit of the court.

Along the way, they met with their other friends. Nene, Yuu's sister, Kiriha, Taiki's self-proclaimed rival and friend and zenjirou who was also Taiki's self-proclaim rival but also friend.

Tagiru was the first to greet them with enthusiasm. "Hey guys! Where's Ryoma and the others?" He asked looking around trying to find his new found friend.

"They were here until you guys win. He left a message." Zenjirou said.

"What's the message?" Tagiru asked in curiosity-

"You did good for a bunch of fools." Kiriha cut in on the two.

-Kills the cat.

"What?!" Tagiru exclaimed in horror but then turned to anger. "Why I yada-" He seemed like he was about to pick a fight but was stopped by Taiki who grabbed his arm.

"Kiriha, stop teasing Tagiru." He warned Kiriha with an amused smile. Kiriha just shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"Wait," Tagiru said, looking lost. "You lied?"

"Of cause he is, that's Kiriha for you. What Ryoma really said was that it was a great game." Nene said, holding her laughter towards the naive junior.

Tagiru blinked a couple of times before he finally turned his anger towards Kiriha. "Why you~" He was trying his best to reach for the smug senior but unfortunately for him, Taiki was a strong guy and was able to hold him back.

Kiriha and the others snickered at his antic while Taiki tried his best to hold him back. But a frantic voice that came from Tagiru's fusion loader suddenly silent the others laughter.

"Guys, I feel a sudden disturbance in the air and for some reason it felt digital! Get out of there!" Gumdramon warned.

The others took out their respective loader and was ready for trouble. But after a minute of waiting, nothing came. They thought that it was a false alarm and was ready to scold Gumdramon for such pranks until Taiki notice something white that he could barely see heading towards Kiriha. As though time stopped, Taiki instinctly jumped forward and tackle Kiriha to the ground. However, though he was able to protect Kiriha from the upcoming attack, he was hit by it instead. They fell to the ground with a grunt and soon time flowed back.

The others eyes were widened in shock as they watched Taiki and Kiriha tangled together on the ground. The two boys groaned in pain which snapped their friends back to reality. Yuu was the first to react as he helped Taiki off of Kiriha. Akari was next as she made her way beside Taiki to search for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked to both of his senpai.

Kiriha sat up with a grunt while rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm okay. I may have a bump though." He grunted again when he touch the bump at the back of his head. He then turned his attention back to Taiki who was leaning on Akari while clenching his chest with a grimace look. Realizing that friend was in pain, Kiriha senses turned alarm. He crawled to him while trying to catch his attention. "What do you think you're doing shielding me like that." He scolded him.

Taiki raised his face and gave him a pained smile before he leaned more into Akari for support.

"Something's wrong," Akari said in a worried tone. "Why is he hurting?"

"Did any of you noticed the flash of Light that was heading towards Kiriha?" Yuu voice out when crouching next to Taiki. Taiki groaned in response to his question.

"I did noticed it, but I thought it was just the sunlight." Zenjirou said with a guilty face. If only he noticed it first than Taiki wouldn't be in pain.

"Well, either way. We need to bring him to the hospital. They might be able to help-" Nene's suggestion was interrupted by Akari's panicked scream. This made her even more worried than she already was. "What's wrong?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer to.

"Taiki... he... he suddenly went limp..." Akari sobbed. Tears were pricking her eyes but she tried to hold it back not wanting to create a scene.

This alarmed all their friends and Kiriha quickly touched his friend's neck to find a pulse. "It's still there but I think we should follow Nene's suggestion."

They all nodded in agreement and went to find help.

 **A/N: So hope you like it. Please review or follow or favorite cause I'm like any other writer who wants some motivation. Here are the ages...**

 **Tamer...**

 **Rika, Ryo, Henry: 14**

 **Takato, Kazu: 13 (Almost turn 14)**

 **Frontier...**

 **JP: 14**

 **Zoe, Koji, Koichi: 13**

 **Takuya: 12 (almost 13)**

 **Tommy: 10**

 **Xros...**

 **Taiki, Kiriha, Nene: 14**

 **Yuu, Tagiru, Akari: 13**

 **Next up is the appearance of my OC!**


	3. White room of wonders

Everything was hurting. From his head to his toe. He tried to move but that only intensified the pain that he felt. So instead of moving his body, he tried to move the gears of his brain. Why was he hurting so much? Why is everything dark? No scratched that, it's dark cause he didn't open his eyes yet. Where is he? Why does it feel so soothing and yet so... so...

"TK!" He heard a voice called out to him in panic and worry. He had a feeling that he knew that voice but he could not remember who. Why couldn't he? He knew that he has quite a head, so remembering a person's name shouldn't be difficult, so why? "TK, please wake up..." The voice was almost in tears. At least he could identify the voice as a boy.

TK tried to move his fingers (small steps at a time) but even that was painful, so he tried to open his eyes instead. To his relief, his eyes began to open ever so slowly. At first, the bright light from the area was too overwhelming for him so he had to shut his eyes again. But the encouraging words that came from the unknown voice urge him to try again. So he did. It was all a blurr at first but the longer he stared the clearer his vision got.

The first thing he saw was a boy with raven straight hair and lighter black eyes with a worried expression on his face. TK blinked a couple of times before he tried to speak.

"Who?" Was all he manage to choked out with his unusually dried throat.

He apparently startled the boy by the sudden question which left him confused and to top it off the boy's worry lines deepened.

"What do you mean TK?" He asked.

TK in response tilted his head in confusion. Why was he asking a question to his question? Suddenly another voice can be heard towards his left. It sounded a little irritated and cold but for some reason TK had a feeling that he was just shy.

"I thought he was your friend, Ken?" He asked. The question should be directed towards the other boy and not TK since that would be... wait, the dark haired boy was his friend? Than why couldn't he remember?

TK turned his head at the other boy and suddenly he saw double. He wondered whether his dizziness suddenly took over but than he realizes that they were both wearing different clothing. One was wearing a bandana with a yellow shirt, dark blue jacket and black pants while the other didn't wear a bandana and his shirt was red with a green vest and black pants. Both of them have dark eyes and hair than the other boy.

"He is, Koji. I think he hurt his head or something. Giving him a temporary concussion." The boy on his right known as Ken said. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he did for his friends.

"Okay, let's not start any shouting now. It looks like he's in pain so we shouldn't disturb him by being loud." The boy not wearing a bandana said with a soothing voice, trying to calm his twin brother down. Again for some reason TK felt something from this boy too. He felt darkness but it wasn't scary or suffocating. Instead he felt calm and at peace. While the other felt warm and bright. Like bathing under the warm sun.

His brother huffed at him and turned away. After a few moments of silence, TK finally found his strength to speak again. "Where are we?" Asked TK, looking confused. He hoped that he wasn't kidnapped.

The three boy were startled by his question as though they weren't expecting him to talk which he didn't take offence on. When they didn't answer, TK raised his brow in question. This made the lone boy beside him let out a nervous cough, trying to think up the right word to answer him.

"In a white room?" He said nervously.

TK rolled his eyes even though it hurts. "I can see that, Ken," He said with a touch of sarcasm. As realization struck at what he had just said, TK froze. His eyes widened but the boy known as Ken seems to have relaxed a bit when he called his name. But he wasn't. Why does the name feel so familiar on his tongue. The dark-haired boy unfortunately noticed his confusion, so he asked.

"TK what's wrong? Are the pain increasing?" Ken ask in his usual worried tone. Wait usual?

TK winched as his headache increases. It seems like if he tries to remember something, the pain would intensified. So he stopped thinking about the boy and to his relief, the pain lessen.

Ken on the other hand was lost on what to do as he watched his friend's face twisted in pain. It worries him that TK was looking at him as though he was a stranger but TK's health are to be his prioritise above all else. He tried to examine for any injuries but he was afraid that it would hurt him more by touching him. So in the end, his hands hover around the blonde with no destination in mind.

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted from behind them. TK used his elbows and carried himself upward, just enough to find a figure with blond hair and blue eyes like his. Though the other boy's eyes were much paler than his. He wore Dark pink shirt with a grey vest and black shorts. He was waving for the three boys to where he was but what caught TK's attention were the two figure that he couldn't identify laying unconscious beside him. "I think the other two are steering!" He shouted with a hint of relief.

The blond boy was somewhat really familiar to TK. But unlike the last time that TK tried to remember, it doesn't hurt and he actually found the answer.

"Willis?" He manage to choked out. This startled Ken however. But TK ignored his weird gesture. Suddenly his heart was filled with hope because now he had someone he knew in that white place. Without him even realizing it, his chest began to gave out a bright yellow glow that devoured the white space. Soon, his forehead followed as it glowed in the shape of his crest shining brightly in all its glory. For some reason, the light gave TK strength. It gave him enough energy to bring himself into a sitting position. "Willis?!" He shouted at the other boy.

Hearing his name, Willis focused his eyes at the figure who lay beside Ken. His eyes widened as realization struck him. That voice and light, it could only be one person. He sprinted forward towards the four boys and shouted in respond to the other boy's previous shout. "TK?!" He was excited to see his Japanese friend again. It's been a year and half since they met each other. Even though the timing and place wasn't as idle as he thought but he was still happy to see his friend again.

Willis sprint finally came to a stop as he looked at the other blonde with a wide smile. Without a second thought, he warped his arms around his shoulder giving him a big hug. TK yelped at the sudden contact but returned the hug with a small smile. Suddenly a bright golden light appeared on Willis chest and forehead just like TK's, as it flowed and surround the two boys in its glow. It seems like the person in question didn't notice the sudden light show until later. They released their embrace and stared in awe as both the yellow and golden light intertwined.

TK and Willis made eye contact and they both noticed at the same time the small symbol on their forehead. They reached to touch each others symbol, when a bright light exploded and blinded their eyes for a mere second.

TK blinked in confusion and tried to stand up with the help of Willis when he suddenly realizes that his body wasn't in pain anymore. Now standing, he looked around the white space. It was wide and for some reason, he had a feeling it was in the shape of a circle. He continued to examine the space until his eyes fell towards the two boys who wasn't among their little group. They both seemed to be disoriented like he was just a minute ago but after a few shakes of their heads, their eyes finally regain their focus. When they turned, their eyes met. TK have a pretty good pair of eyes so he could make out the two boys features. One boy had wild brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a goggle on his head, blue shirt with a red vest and a dark green shorts. The other boy has dark blueish hair and grey eyes. He wore a black shirt with an orange vest and black trousers.

"...Tk, are you in there?!" Willis shouted in his ears.

TK yelped and took a few step back before frowning at Willis. "No need to shout. I'm not deaf you know."

"Well, considering how you didn't respond for the past 30 second, I thought you need a knock on the head." Willis countered with an unimpressed look.

TK sighed. Was he always this sarcastic or is it just him? "Okay fine. But it's not like I ignored you on purpose..." TK pointed at the two figures walking towards them. "I don't believe you know them?"

Willis followed his finger and shook his head. "Nope. When I woke up I saw Ken. Than we met with Koji and Koichi over there," He pointed to the far off right. "After that we kept on walking and met the two of them unconscious. I stayed behind to watch over them while these three search for any sleeping guys on the ground. That's how they found you, I guess," He said. "The place is bigger than I thought though." He added with a hint of curiosity.

Ken glanced at TK worryingly. He hasn't even spoken to him ever since he came here. Other than asking questions, there was zero interaction between the two. Ken was worried about his earlier question - asking for who he was - but apparently he wasn't able to comfort the blond yet. TK seems to be fine with Willis though. Wonder what's the difference. The light show? "TK just now you-" Ken began to say but he was cut off by the two approaching figure. The one with the goggle was calling out to them.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we were wondering if you know where we are?" He asked in a casual yet polite tone.

The boy beside the bandana dude shook his head. "We're as clueless as you are..." He answered.

"Well we know one thing, we're not in the real world that's for sure." Willis added.

"Yeah, cause you're in mine."

TK froze yet again by the sudden intrusion of another's voice. He thought it belong to the grey-eyed boy but his face was as clueless as he was. Though, he was the first one to spoke up.

"Who's there?" The grey-eyed boy hissed while examining the white space. The others did the same.

Suddenly, like the flickers of the TV, a figure appeared in the sky. He looked human but the wings gave it away. They were awed by the sudden appearance but TK was the one who noticed his irregular way of flying. TK tried to call out but he was too late and the figure fell with a loud thud.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Before their brain could perceive the situation, their bodies moved via reflex and they made their way towards the newcomer. They stopped just a meter away from the winged boy, afraid of the unknown except for Willis who got on his knees beside the boy and checked him for any injuries.

"Are you okay? That was a really ungraceful fall..." He said turning the boy on to his back. For some reason, the wings didn't cause any trouble for Willis when he moved him.

The boy groaned in pain. "What do you think?" He said sarcastically while opening one eye to look at Willis. Willis raised his brow in respond. The boy eventually broke eye contact with Willis and sat up with his help. "I just lost a lot of energy after bringing you guys here..." He said rubbing his temples.

TK's ears perked but before he could git a word out, the boy with bandana, Koji asked. "You brought us here?" His eyes narrowed as he spoke with a hint of venom.

The winged boy nodded as he finally raised his head to face them but his eyes seemed to lose their focus. TK examine his feature and fair enough, he really does look inhuman. He has short silver hair. When he shifted his head slightly, TK saw a long rat-tail silver hair at the back, tide in a beautiful aqua ornament. But what caught TK's attention were his pair of beautiful amethyst eyes that were regaining their light. Simple enough, he was wearing a long sleeveless overcoat with feather patterns. Underneath was a silver shirt and he wears black pants and no shoes? Why are his foot bare?

The boy eventually blinked his eyes a couple of times before he finally saw them. Not through them. At first he was confused and than surprised and than confused again. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion while his lips were in a tight line. "Why are there some unexpected faces here?" He asked to no one in particular.

Though Willis took it upon himself to answer for them. "You're the one that brought them here, so how should we know." He shrugged. The way he said ' _them_ ' was like he didn't count himself among them. "Don't tell me you failed?" He added with a hint of tease and smirk.

The boy's left eye twitched. "I may be Miracle, but it's already a miracle that I brought you guys here at all!" He raise his hand in frustration. They were taken aback by his sudden outburst. Though, Willis seems amused. "I'm not a dimension traveler like that Ryo guy. I don't have the power to bring people from different dimensions! So it's a miracle I did!" He exclaimed in front of Willis face who just smiled. Seeing the blond boy didn't even flinched at his outburst, he huffed with his hands crossed in frustration. "Ungrateful brat..." He muttered under his breath.

Willis sighed and shook his head in amusement at the boy's childish antics. "I'm just kidding," He said with a smirk before his arms raised and surround the boy in a hug. "It's been a long time. Sorry for leaving you alone to deal with stuff."

The boy was still frowning but he let it go and returned the hug. "You owe me..." He whispered. Though the others couldn't hear them, TK for some reason understood what he said. What's more he thought that it was directed towards him as well. Feeling the need to, he walked closer towards the two boys.

Suddenly a voice broke the two away. "You didn't answer my question..." Koji said, irritated. He was already crossing his arms and tapping his feet in irritation.

The two boys finally broke their hug and the winged boy looked at the bandana boy. "Ah, Light, Darkness. You may not remember me but it's nice to meet you two," He said which made Koji confused. "But before I can explain, how about we introduce ourselves? Don't worry, after this talk I'll send you back with no harm," He said standing up. "Maybe." He muttered the last line that only TK and Willis heard.

"Well that seems fair," The goggle head boy said cheerfully. "My name's Taiki kudo. You can call me Taiki."

"I'm Jianliang li. You can call me Henry for short." The grey eyed boy said.

"Chinese?" TK questioned before he could stopped himself.

Henry smiled. "Yes, I'm half Chinese. And I believe you are the same?" He asked looking at TK's blond hair.

TK returned the smile. "Yes. I'm Takeru Takaishi. TK for short. I'm half French. That's my friend Ken ichijouji," TK pointed towards Ken who was standing beside Koji. He bowed politely and for some reason he had a relief look on his face but TK ignored it. He than turned towards Willis. "And the other blonde is Wallace Springfield. We call him Willis for short. Unlike me, he's pure American."

"Hello." Willis waved at them, as they awkwardly waved back. "So how about you twins?" Willis asked. Now all eyes fell towards the twins. One looked very irritated while the other seems quite carefree if not shy.

The carefree one looked at his brother. When he realized that he wouldn't talk, he took it upon himself to introduce them. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Koichi Kimura and this is my little brother Koji Minamoto." He bowed. The others except for TK gave him a questionable look. Noticing their confusion he added with a smile. "Our parents divorce when we were young." The others nodded their head, accepting his answer.

"Well, now it's your turn," Willis turn to the boy. "Isn't the host supposed to be the first to introduce?" He teased.

The boy pouted before he gave a gentlemanly bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Fray. I forgot my family name so let's leave it at that. Some of you may not have been the one that I was supposed to summoned but some are better than none." He said with a cheerful shrug.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe there's no flower here." Willis said in disappointment.

Fray groaned. "As much as I disagree with you but you're right. The other light was supposed to be here too, but it seems like kindness got here first," He sighed tiredly. "At least they're all easy on the eyes." He said with a smirked.

Willis laughed. For some apparent reason TK knew that this was a normal occurrence between the two. They would tease and joke and are always the mischievous one. Huh? Why does he know these things?

"Okay, that's enough!" Koji looked like he was about to explode. Maybe he already did as TK watched him stomped towards Fray and Willis. "Now look here," He poked Fray's chest. Koichi was about to scold him when he continues. " I don't want this cheery chatters. What I want are answers, especially if it has something to do with the digital world!" He said as he emphasized the word answer and digital world.

"Alright, fire away." He said lightly. TK, again for some reason knew that he would tell the whole truth. He never lies but he hides alot underneath. TK shook his head of the thought.

"Are you human?" TK asked. He wanted to get to the point but it just doesn't seem right. So he asked the second most needed answer and it looks like the others thought the same.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

TK than pointed towards his wings.

He blinked as though confused. His face than changes into that of realization. "Oh, these," He waved at his pearly white wings. "They don't belong to me, well they kinda do but... Ugh, let's just call her out. Ornatumon." As soon as he called out the name, the wings behind his back began to glow and it shapeshifted into a cute digimon.

Tk blinked as he examine the digimon. She, as Fray had called her, was as big as a baby tiger. It's face was like a baby fox with ruby red eyes. On her forehead, there was a symbol of a crest? and her fur was platinum blond with a single Ruby attached to its furry chest. On her back sway two bushy tail with one single black strip. Overall, she was adorable.

"Hello!" She chippers, giving a small wave with her paw. So cute.

TK glanced at the others and he could tell that they were thinking of the same thing. "Hi." He flashed her his sweetest smile. She squeal at the sight of him and jumped into his arms. He yelped in surprised but was able to hold his ground. "Whoa, there. Aren't you energetic." TK giggle as she nuzzles in his chest. He let her be because as much as he liked hugging Patamon in his arms, she was fluffier one. Sorry, patamon.

TK could hear the chuckles from his sides but he ignored it as he focused on the cat like (or is it fox) digimon. "Ornatumon is it?" She stopped her snuggling - to TK's dissapoinment but he doesn't show it- and raised her head to look at TK with a curious look before nodding. "What type of digimon are you?" He asked. He spot a hint of sadness in her Ruby eyes but it soon fade.

"I'm an extinct digimon. Or legendary you might say," She tilted her head cutely. TK was shocked. How can a digimon species went extinct when they would just be reconfigured and reborn again. Could it be their data got deleted? " You could say that I'm the last of my kind. Unlike other digimon, I don't fight my own battle. Well, until I reached ultimate that is," TK gave her a confused look so she continued. "I don't fight because I'm too weak on my own. My species powers are to change into weapons and armours. We don't really have any power to protect ourselves. That's why I need a partner. It can be either digimon or human. We provide them our power while they fight our battle." She paused as though in thought before she gave a big smile towards Fray and then the others. "Fray is by far the strongest person I've ever met! He treats me like family and we protect each other. He never made me feel like I'm useless." She added. Adoration filled her tone. Fray smiled back at her.

"But why are your kind extinct?" TK asked. He didn't want to ruin their happy moment but he had to know. It will be troublesome and very bad if digimon started to go extinct. What happens if patamon-Tk shook his head to stop thinking negatively.

This time Fray was the one who answered because it seems like he noticed TK's distress. "Because they are sought after by all greedy insolent digimon. They wished to use Ornatumon power to increase their strength. But they can't use them to their fullest potential if the Ornatumon doesn't approve of their wielder. So their other option was to absorb their data," TK and the others flinched at this, except of the half-Chinese kid, Henry. " I don't know who spread such stupid rumous , but they were inaccurate. Ornatumon data does increases ones power but if they were to absorb it, they will explode. Their data are too big for a normal digimon to devour. Even a mega doesn't have a 100% chance of surviving the absorption." He's face was twisted in disgust when he mention the rumour. "And that's why they went extinct and only little Ornatumon here survive because she was destined to be my partner. Now next question." He added. It seems like he is the type to only answer when he is asked.

That however created the perfect opportunity for them to get the answer to their original question.

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

Fray rolled his eyes. "I told you I'm-"

"Not your name," Henry snapped before he took a deep breath. "I mean, are you a tamer?" He asked. A lot calmer than before.

Tamer? What's that...but before TK could ask, Fray interrupted. "Well, kinda. But that's what your group goes by. I'm sure our original title are the digidestined." He said with a smirk.

TK and apparently the others blinked in confusion. "But we never saw you before." They said in unison. They looked at each other awkwardly before they faced Fray again.

Fray smirked. "Of course you don't. I'm from a different dimension."

"Dimension? That's stupid." Koji grumbled.

"Yeah, like how the digital world is another world." Fray countered sarcastically.

Koji bit his bottom lip and didn't retort back. Fray took that as his signal to continue. "As I said before, I brought you guys from different dimensions. TK, Willis and Ken are from Adventure. Henry is from Tamer. Koji and Koichi are from Frontier. And lastly Taiki is from Fusion." He said. When his eys met Taiki's, he grinned. "I'm sure you know about this. Since each and everyone of them had come to your world before."

Taiki at first looked confused, but soon his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yeah! When those legendary heroes came to help us save our world," He than looked at the others with a huge smile before giving an appreciative bow. This however startled them. "I didn't get the chance before because you guys disappeared so suddenly but now that I have the chance, thank you very much for saving our world."

TK's jaw and apparently the others fell. He thought it was just an epic dream. Seeing a full scale battle and then digimons he had never seen before. He even worked with someone- another digidestine- that could turned into a digimon and fused with them. He even saw a digimon fused with one another. It was just too overwhelming that he thought it was just a dream and couldn't be real. He told the others and they said they also had the same experience. But they shook it off with a laugh as stress or something. Apparently it's not. TK took a deep breath in to let the new info sunk. Then he let it out as he chuckled at Henry's way.

"No wonder you seem familiar," He said, looking at Henry and he turned in respond. "You're that guy that can fuse with his digimon. The one with the green rabbit." TK said.

Henry's eyes widened, but he just nodded in respond. He must have just remembered it as well.

"So yeah, it's kinda like that." Fray said nonchalantly. "I need your help in my world this time but it seems like some of you, I summoned by accident." He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

TK frowned. For some reason, TK felt angry when apologized. Why would he need to apologize when asking for help? TK would gladly help his world. Huh? Why would he?

"You mention that before. Does that mean that I'm not supposed to be here?" Ken asked who now stood beside TK.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't need your help. The one who were supposed to come here are the warrior of Light and Darkness, the bearer of the crest of Hope, Light and Destiny, the leader of the Tamers and the Xros Heart's general," He said. "But because of the slight difficulty to get you here... there might be some setbacks." He gave an apologetic gaze.

"Is that why my head hurt so much?" Henry asked.

"Heeh, My body felt like they were being ripped apart." Taiki said as though it was an after thought. "How about you guys?" He turned to TK and the others.

Ken shrugged. "I just couldn't focus for the longest time."

"We just felt sleepy." Koichi added.

"Well, at least me and TK got here the right way," Willis chuckled. He than looked at TK. "Right TK?"

TK couldn't really answer him. He still felt like there's a hole in his heart. Just like when he couldn't remember Ken for a second. Wait, why couldn't he remember Ken? It can't be. TK's eyes widened in fear.

"TK?" Ken place a hand on his shoulder. He looked worried, the same goes for Willis. And eventhough they haven't known each other before, the others still had a worried look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Fray asked, now standing in front of him. Ornatumon snuggle her head between his neck in worry.

TK stared at Ken with a frightful look. "K-Ken..." He stutter. Ken nudge him to continue. "Can you name all the digidestined, for me?" TK asked.

Ken's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Please." TK pleaded.

Ken nod before naming their friends. "Davis, Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Taichi, Matt, Joe, Sora and Kari," He said. "There are international digidestined like Michael but I'm guessing you're asking for our Japanese friends names." At first Ken was confused but as he stared deeper into TK's eyes while he said their names, he was afraid when some of the name shocked his friend more than it should. There was someone among them that said 'that's a lot of digidestined' but Ken ignored it and focuses on TK. "Why so you ask?"

"I don't know half of the name..." TK muttered. But Ken, Willis and Fray heard it loud and clear.

"What?" Ken said, not believing his ears.

"I don't remember half of them." TK said louder, fear evident in his eyes.

"Who?" Willis pushed on.

"C-Cody... Davis... Izzy... Matt and... Uh... Kari?" He said. The name felt familiar on his tongue but it was foreign on his mind. He was trembling and he felt like crying but he doesn't know why.

Ken, Willis and Fray's eyes all widened in shock. Fray stepped forward and clapped both hand on TK's shoulder. "I am so sorry TK! But trust me on one thing, I will restore your memories back. I promise." He said in a determined voice. For some reason, he believed him and his body began to relax.

"That's right TK, don't lose hope." Willis said with a smile.

"Even if your mind forgets, your body will always remembers. I'm sure they will come back, our bond is too strong for it to just disappear." Ken added, with a smile of his own.

TK knew that they were still worried about him so he let it go for now and smiled back. "Yeah, your right. At least I didn't forget everything like a second ago."

"Now that you mention it, what was that light. I can feel it's overwhelming power, stronger than Koji's light when he's at his strongest digivolution. Could this have something to do with saving your world?" Koichi asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell on them.

Fray snapped back to reality as he faced the others. "What light?" He asked.

Seeing as though it was his time to explain, Willis said. "Oh, that. Our crest are closely connected. So when we felt some strong emotion, it activated. My crest must've felt that it wasn't TK's fate to remain oblivious to the world without knowing a thing, so his power of hope and my power of destiny helped healed him a bit. So with that being said, I'm sure you will get your memory back TK, just have hope." He said with more confidence in his tone.

"Hmm," Fray touched his chin in thought. "I can understand Willis but also TK's power are beginning to awaken. I guess I called you at the right time before you fell into the wrong hands." He said.

"That leaves you to answer Koichi's second question." Taiki stated.

"Right." Fray nodded. His voice than turned serious. "My world have been safe under my watch for many years,"

Years?

"But after the events of all of your adventures, something evil began to creep from the depths of the abyss. For some reason, the more you destroy evil digimons, the stronger this creature becomes. The final switch was when you all came together to save Taiki's world. That was the last straw. The balance of space and time was weakened because of the open portals to the other worlds that clockmon and his partner made. This gave a great opportunity for the monster to emerge. At the moment he is not at full power yet. Only his shell was able to pass through the barrier. He's not threatening enough that would result in my army to lose, but his worshiper are growing and I don't know how much longer we can stand to fight with no rest." He explained sadly.

Taiki thought of it before he suggested. "Why can't you just aim for their general?" He asked, showing a hint of his general personality.

"I can't. This monster is no ordinary monster. He have the power to destroy the very essence of the digital world. That includes the digital world's barrier. I am now maintaining that barrier with the power of miracles. But I could only last for so long. Once the barrier falls, his sealed power will completely be restored and I'm afraid to think of what he will do this time." Fray shivered in fear.

"This time?" Henry questioned.

Fray's mouth tighten into a straight line. TK noticed that Willis was about to speak when Fray didn't answer, but he did in the end, drowning Willis voice. "My friends and I have fought him before. The last time he ran amok, he destroyed 3 worlds and came close to destroying the origin world if we hadn't stopped him." He said, in such a sad voice that it pulled on TK's heart strings.

"3 worlds... destroyed?" Koji muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, there were many sacrifices but we stopped him and thrown him into the depths of abyss where no life nor anything exist."

"And you're saying that somehow our work in defeating the evil digimon in our world just fueled him in his resurrection?" Taiki asked, a grimace on his calm expression.

"Sadly yes."

Now everyone fell into silent. They don't know what to make of this new threat. It felt like all the things they did were merely part of a bigger plan. And it's not the plan to have a peaceful world instead it's the plan of their annihilation and the worlds.

"Is there a way to stop this... being?" TK finally broke the dead silence.

"Of course," Fray exclaimed, a little happier when TK asked him that. "That's why I called you, all of you. I may ask alot, but I need your help to save the origin world. By combining our power and assembling the origin's power back together, we will have more than enough strength to take that monster down! If he doesn't emerge yet, then that will make our job much easier!" He explained.

"But we don't have our digivices." Koichi spoke up.

Fray turned to the twins with a grin on his face. "Don't worry, once you arrive in my world, you and your friends will gain back what is yours." he said.

Koichi let out a sigh of relief after hearing that.

TK was about to ask another question but stopped when Fray suddenly turned static. This made everyone jumped in shock and worry.

Fray gave them a smile while the static Ornatumon jumped from TK's arms and made her way beside her partner. "I'll see you later. Seems like someone is trying to destroy the gate again. I better go." He said, fading a little more.

"Wait!" TK reached out to him but his hand passed through. He was startled a bit but shook it off to ask. "How are we going to contact you again?"

"By accepting my help. Everyone here have created a bond with me and this place. After you have made your decision whether you want to help or not, just think of this place and myself with all your heart. If you do, you will be transported to this place again. If you want to bring the others along, they must be in physical contact with you. Link your hands like a chain and they will be transported along as well. " He explained, the bottom half of his body disappeared. He sighed. "Guess we don't have the time in our hands. Well, I hope to see you again Bye!" He said waving energetically.

"Bye-bye!" Ornatumon waved before the two finally disappeared.

As soon as their host fade, everything turned black.

 **A/N: I know, I know. There's not much action yet but it'll come. Eventually. I also know that my OC is a bit of 'I hold the answer to everything so I will tell you everything' kind of guy but I will try my hardest not to make him seems like a smart-ass. I had to have someone that can explain my World. If not, than it will be a very painful journey for me to make the others figure it out on their own. I may have to use a lot of Izzy which I would like to avoid. Anyway, leave a review, favorite or follow. Thanks for reading! \\(-ㅂ-)/**


	4. Momentai! The world isn't ending

~~~•~~~

 **Tenebraelux: Discussion about nothing time~(ﾉ*∀)ﾉ**

 **Tk:... How can we discuss about nothing?**

 **H. Terriermon: Maybe discuss about him being nothing?**

 **Tenebraelux: watch it or I'll cut your screen time and gave it to W. Terriermon.**

 **H. Terriermon: MOMENTAI! Tenebraelux!**

 **Taiki: How about we talk about the how you got the idea to make this story... No offence but making a story with 29+ characters isn't an easy job.**

 **Tenebraelux: No offence taken. To tell you the truth, I just realize how ambitious I am to do that. But no take backs Now. ＜（－︿－）＞**

 **Henry: Then how did you got the idea? What influence you to make this fic?**

 **Tenebraelux: Okay, if I want to answer that question, I might as well promote the story as well. If you guys have read my story then you must have read or heard of the three following stories.**

 **1\. Hope's fire (I love the way the author use the different scenery and worlds. Also, it's amazing how he/she can remember all those times.)**

 **2\. The chronicle of Hope (Love the Character of TK and Angemon. He is too badass. I want to make my TK like that too but I can't, yet, cause one, my TK isn't a King. ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ)**

 **3\. The ultimate gathering (Now this author I respect. He/she uses more characters then I can count! And he/she didn't exclude anyone as useless.)**

 **The best thing about them are that the stories are amazing AND they are still CONTINUING! so if you have the time read it, I highly recommend them.**

 **W. Terriermon: Aren't you stealing their ideas?**

 **Tenebraelux : Just when I thought of making both Terriermon my MVP... I guess both of you lose that title before you even got it.**

 **H. Terriermon: Momentai!**

 **Tenebraelux: And I'm not stealing their ideas. Well, I'll try my best not too. It's hard when those stories gave such a huge impact to mine. All three stories greatly influnced this story, as a result, The Miracle's Calling was born. So with that being said, please don't sue me!**

 **Matt: okay, let's get on with the story!**

 **H. W. Terriermon: If we're suing him then let us take him to jail...**

 **Tenebraelux: *smack* Enjoy!**

 **Tamer world...**

"...ry!" A voice began to echos in the dark.

"...enry!" This time multiple voices were calling.

"Henry!" This time, the voice was loud and clear.

Henry bolted from where he lay as he panted for air. Soon, a wave of dizziness shrouded him and he fell back to where he lay. His eyes were still blurry, but he could make out a few worried faces. He was relieved to recognize them. That boy TK must have felt scared not knowing anyone. What's more, knowing that he forgot them and yet couldn't remember them. Henry didn't want to experience it. There was no way he could handle it. So he would welcome a headache anytime.

"Henry!" The voice of his partner called out in alarm. "You shouldn't move so much. Just a minute ago you were a sack of potatoes!" Terriermon said in a worried tone.

Well, ain't he sincere. Henry chuckled. He raised his arm and moved to where Terriermon was. When he felt the fluffy fur, he grabbed his partner and hugged him like a stuffed animal.

"Woah, hey! Can't I be alive after pretending to be lifeless for the longest of time!" Terriermon exclaimed, trying to shove Henry's face from his neck. But Henry didn't let go and continued to snuggle him. In the end, Terriermon conceded. Terriermon sigh. "What's gotten into you?" He asked as he lean into Henry's touch.

"Momentai," Henry said which got an ear smack from Terriermon saying 'Don't use his catchphrase'. Henry chuckled. "OK, OK. But let's wait till the others are here, than I'll explain, OK?" He said looking at Terriermon's face who in turn gave him an amused one.

"I don't think we need to wait any longer." The digimon said, pointing upwards from where he lay. Henry followed and his eyes widened as he realize that his friends were watching him with an amused expression. He forgot about them.

Henry blushed in embarrassment before letting go of Terriermon in a hurry and sat up straight. Which was a bad idea as his head began to probed again.

A gentle hand pressed his shoulder to lay back down and he obliged obediently. "Let it easy. You've slept for a good 5 hours since you fainted."

"5 hours?!" Henry exclaimed and his friends nodded. "Where am I than?" Since he slept for that long, they must have brought him somewhere safer, maybe.

"We're in you're home," Ryo replied, from beside Rika. "Your parent are very worried when we brought you back unconscious."

"Your face was in so much pain! I thought I would lose you!" Henry little sister, Suzie cried.

Henry gave her a small reassuring smile. He reached for her and pat her head softly. "I'm alright now. The headache is still there, but it's not something that I couldn't handle." He explained. The girl stopped sobbing when she heard her brother's reassuring words.

"Your dad thought that it had something to do with the digital world. So before we could talk him out of it, he was already making his way back to Hypno to analyze any disturbance in the digital world." Rika snorted.

"How right he was." Henry said nonchalantly.

All heads snapped at him with a look of shock.

"What?" Takato asked with a worried tone.

"What do you mean Henry." Rika hissed, demanding for answers.

"Rika calm down and let him explain." Ryo raised both hand to defend his friend.

"Woah, another adventure!" Kazu cheered excitedly which got him a couple of death glares that could kill.

"Well, the reason why I fainted..." Henry explained to them about the white space. The other kids he met. The dream where they travelled to another world was actually really. The new threat that's causing problems. How Fray's world need their help. And what would happen if they failed.

After he had finished his explanation, dead silent fell in the room. The first to broke the silence was shockingly, Kenta.

"I'm not really eager to go on this adventure. It seems to be on a whole new level to what we have been facing before." He said nervously.

"Hey, you can't be serious!" Kazu exclaimed. "Sure it's dangerous but if we don't do anything, our world might be destroyed just like that three world Henry mentioned!" He said.

Again the room was fell silent. The children didn't know what to do. Should they risk it and travel to another world to help save Fray's world? They could get seriously injured or worse, dead and no one will ever find their body. But after seeing the pleading eyes of Fray, Henry already made his choice. Anyway, he's been to the digital world, a world of kill or be killed. He survived there so he was sure he could survive Fray's world as well.

"I'm going." He said with confidence.

The others were startled by his answer but soon he was joined by Takato and Ryo.

"Yeah, I'll help out too. I don't want the monster to harm our world or anyone's at that." Takato said with a huge grin.

"What he said. I'll help too!" Ryo said with a smirk. "Maybe this Fray guy could help me with my lost memory..." Ryo muttered under his breath which was left unnoticed by the others.

Henry gave them a grateful smile. He then turned to Rika who had an unreadable expression on her face. "Rika?"

Rika sighed. "I'm tagging along too. But if you guys got homesick, don't come to me for help." She huffed and then turned her face to the side. Henry smiled at her.

"We'll go too!" Kazu said pulling Kenta by the arms. But Henry shook his head. "What?! Why?!" He exclaimed.

"I want you guys to stay here to watch over this world while we're away. If some of the monster's army made their way here, you guys will have to deal with them." Henry explained.

"What makes you think they will come here?" Jeri asked finally including herself in the conversation.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling." He said darkly.

Kazu was about to protest but Kenta cut him off. "We understand. We'll protect our home from any invaders." He gave the five tamers a determined look. He may not have the guts to travel to another world, but if his world needed his help, he would gladly accept.

Kazu quited after that and reluctantly nod his head in agreement. Eventhough he so want to travel to another world, his world needs his protection as well.

Henry smiled. "Thank you."

"So how are we going to this other world?" Takato asked.

"Tonight. When I sleep we'll go," He said leaning back into the pillow. "Right Now I need more sleep." He said before drifting off.

 **Frontier world...**

Koichi and Koji woke up in cold sweat. They were panting hard but otherwise, unscratched. Both twins examine where they were. White wall, white curtains and the strong smell of medicine. Yup, they were in the hospital. After the sort moment of 'where am I?', they turned and stared at each other, stunned.

"Did you dream of a white room?" Both said in unison. That startled them, but then their 'you first' battle began.

After five minutes of arguing, Koichi eventually conceded with a defeated sigh. Once his younger brother thought of something, he could be extremely stubborn.

"So you dreamed it too?" Koichi finally asked. Koji nodded. "That means everything that had been explained are real. Our world is in danger..." He sigh again.

Koji groaned irritably. "Just when the world is at-argh!" He bit his tongue when a hand smacked his head. Koji turned to find JP with his hand raised. "What the hell was that for!?" He hissed while rubbing his smacked head.

JP ignored him and made his way towards Koichi. Koichi blinked in confusion before he regrets not realizing the hint at first. Before he knew it, JP smacked him like his brother. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head in pain.

"That's for worrying us to death..." JP said nonchalantly as he sat next to Tommy in front of their bed. Koji grumbled something that could make someone blushed with fury or embarrassment but the big guy just ignored him.

The four kids had positioned themselves in front of the twins, just in case they would dive into an important conversation. They need to be comfortable when it gets to that.

"You guys have been in a coma for 24 hours. It's no wonder we're worried idiot." Takuya scolded his best friend who stared at him with wide eyes.

"...We slept for 24 hours?" Koichi asked, shock evident in his soft voice. Takuya and the others nodded. No wonder they're in the hospital. "Sorry we worried you..." He apologize softly.

Takuya waved is hand to dismissed his apology. "It's okay," He said in a cheery voice before becoming serious again. "So, does it have something to do with the digital world?" Takuya asked, in his serious mode.

Both twins were startled by the question. "How did you know?" Koji asked with narrowed eyes.

Takuya shrugged before leaning on his chair. "We got a feeling. What's more we noticed that nature has gone bonkers," He said. "So care to explain?" He raised an eyebrow at the two.

The twins stared at their friends for a second, who would have thought, before beginning their story of their dream.

"A another world that needs our help?" Tommy said in awe.

"Hard to believe." JP stated.

"Not that hard if you think about it." Zoe added. JP gave her a weird look of confusion.

"Zoe's right. We've always known that something like that could be a possibility. It was just a matter of believing it. I mean, we can turn into digimon for god's sake." Takuya explained. "Our senses in nature have also been heighten. But enough of that, the question here is, are we going?" Takuya asked his friends.

"Yes." Both twins replied in unison. Again they turned to each other, startled but shrugged it off.

Takuya eyebrow raised but before he could put out a word, Zoe interrupted him. "We're not discussing this?"

"Aren't we doing that already." Koji snapped. Which startled the blond girl.

"Why are you being snappy?" Takuya asked, trying to calm his best friend down.

Koji groaned. "Sorry. I don't know. It's just that, we really need to help that world."

"We get it Koji. We never said we're not going. If that world's problem could suck in ours as well, than we need to be ready." Takuya reassure his friend.

Hearing his words, Koji relaxed.

"But what happens if they attack our world?" Tommy asked with a frown.

"I don't think they would," Koichi stated. Tommy tilt his head in confusion. Koichi continued. "Their priority right now is to rule that world. Ours are like the second thing they will target. So if we prevent them from taking that world, ours will be safe. What's more, Fray mention we will gain our digivice if we go there, so even if we stayed, we won't be able to defend ourselves." He reasoned.

They thought for awhile before agreeing with Koichi's logic.

"Our parents though..." Zoe muttered.

"Maybe it'll be like last time? The time thing." Tommy reassure her as well as himself.

"Maybe." Zoe repeated, giving him a small smile.

"Well, with that taken care off, how are we going to travel to this... white place?" Takuya asked.

"We sleep on it," Koji answered which made everyone in the room face him with a weird look. He ignored them. "Just hold us when the night comes. I don't know about Koichi but I'm getting sleepy. If you guys want to pack something, pack now. We'll go tonight." He said in a final tone.

The four clueless warriors shrugged their shoulder and made their way out of the hospital to get ready for their new adventure.

 **Xros world...**

Taiki woke up with a groaned. His felt like he was hit by a flash of lightning. No, wait, he literally did got hit by lightning. He groaned again when he tried to move his stiff arms. His body aches all over and that was saying alot with all the fighting he did in the digital world. Heck, he even died once. He tried to move again but stopped when hn felt another's warmth beside him. He turned and saw Akari peacefully asleep beside his bed.

Taiki smiled at his childhood friend before examining his surroundings.

"Hospital?" He muttered as his gaze met the beeping machine. He then looked at his limping hand. There was am IV tube attached to it. This unnerve Taiki. How long has he been asleep? He tried to move again but his effort was met with the stirring girl.

Taiki watched as the girls eyes flutter in drowsiness. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before giving a wide yawn. As though noticing Taiki for the first time, her eyes widened as she exclaimed. "Taiki?!"

Taiki couldn't respond to her in his normal voice because of his abnormally dry throat, so instead he gave her a small weak smile. As he did that, she began to fuss over him. In the end, she pressed the red button beside his bed and a couple of nurses came, giving him a check up.

"So you feel pain anywhere?" One of the nurses asked holding a clipboard in her hand.

Taiki shook his head. But Akari's eyes showed him that she didn't believed him. So he might as well tell them that he aches all over. "...My body feels really heavy... and my throat..." He answered.

The nurse jotted that down before giving a signal to the other nurse. She than left him with Akari and the other nurse.

"This might hurt a bit," She warned. Taiki braced himself before he felt a twinge of pain from his hand. The IV tube has been taken out of him. He should felt relieve since the thing was kind of uncomfortable to have. But now he felt super thirsty. The nurse gave him a glance before understanding his discomfort, she head towards a table and brought back a glass of water.

"Here, this might help." She handed him the glass.

Taiki hungrily drank the water down as though he had been walking in a desert. When he finished, he wiped the small trickle of water falling from his jaw. "Thank you." He said, giving back the glass. The nurse smiled and turned to make her way out of the room but was stopped when Akari called out.

"Wait!" She called. The nurse turned and gave a questioning look. "How... is he?" She asked. Looking a little flustered in the face.

"Ah, the boy shall be fine. It seems like exhaustion and dehydration have struck him, so he fainted. He will be fine to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Akari bowed to the nurse before making her way back towards Taiki bedside. She looked down at her friend. He has fainted before because of those reasons but he never cried in pain like he did that afternoon. But she should be glad that no one questioned her friend sudden sickness and speculate that he was just tired. If they didn't, she doesn't know how to explain to them. He was struck by lightning? Hah!

"What's up Akari?" Taiki asked innocently.

That snapped Akari of her depressing thoughts. "What's up? Of course the 'what's up' is you!" She hissed. "Can you stop being so reckless for once!"

Taiki eyes widened before they soften. "You know that's impossible if it comes to my friends."

Akari faltered. That's... true. He would sacrifice anything to save his friends if their were in trouble, even at the cost of his own life. Akari hated that about him but that's what makes Taiki, Taiki.

Akari sighed in defeat. "I know... Just promise me you'll take care of yourself more." She looked at him pleadingly.

Taiki in turn sighed as well. "I'll try."

Trying to change the mood, Akari shifted the subject. "So, visiting hour is almost up. I'll see you tomorrow morning with the others, okay?" She said.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Taiki replied while waving goodbye.

Once the door was closed and Akari was out of ears reach, Taiki let out a loud painful groaned.

"Ah, my body aches so much." He groaned, leaning on his soft pillow.

"Then sleep, Taiki. You had us worried when Gumdramon suddenly told us you collapsed." A voice said beside his bed.

Taiki turned his head towards the sound so fast that he almost forgot the pain. In the end, it came back and he gave a small whimper.

"In that place it wasn't this painful..." He complained.

"What did I told you," The voice scolded before turning into concerned. "What place are you talking about?"

"Oh, Shoutmon, everyone, it's nice to see you again." He smiled at his fusion loader. There was some cheerful greetings coming from it before Shoutmon interrupted them.

"Taiki, what place?" He repeated. His voice was stern, just like a king.

"A white place?"

"Elaborate." Shoutmon tone was final.

Taiki sighed again before he explained his story to his digimon friends as they listened quietly.

Next morning...

The door suddenly slammed opened as a boy with brown and red hair rushed inside the room. Taiki woke with a start as he frantically look at his rude guest.

"Taiki!" The boy exclaimed, running towards Taiki's bed. "Are you alright?"

"Tagiru, please be quiet a bit inside the hospital," Taiki sat up on his bed while looking at his hyper junior and his other friends coming into the room. "Or the nurse will throw you out." He warned.

Another boy with blond hair rushed beside Tagiru and gave him a smack in the head. "Idiot!" He hissed. "Can't you tell your loud voice will disturb the other patients!"

Tagiru fumed but didn't retort back. Seeing as his friend won't make anymore trouble, Yuu turned his attention back towards Taiki. "I'm glad you are alright, Taiki."

Taiki smiled at the boy. "It was nothing." He waved it off. Apparently, that just made another blonde mad.

"How the hell could you be alright after being hit by lighting that was meant to be aimed at me!" Kiriha hissed. Dissatisfaction, concerned and anger can be seen in his blue eyes.

Although most people would be intimidated by the angered Teen, Taiki seemed to be unfazed by it. Instead he laughed it off. "Well, it's a miracle I didn't turn into chucked barbeque." He joked. But his guests didn't seemed to be at all amused by it. "Guys, really. I'm fine. Ask Akari." He pointed to Akari who nodded in respond.

Then the others looked back towards him. Kiriha especially as he glared at Taiki with a dangerously narrowed eyes. "What happened after you fainted? Does it have something to do with the digital world?" He asked trying to bite a spite comment.

Taiki raised his brow.

"I told Wisemon to search some information about the sudden lighting and bad enough, something abnormal happened there. But the cause soon disappeared before we could analyze it." Shoutmon answered for his general.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Does that mean something bad is happening in the digital world?" Nene asked.

"Not exactly. It is unknown whether it's a threat or not." Dorulumon answered.

"You mean striking Taiki with a lightning bolt is not much of a threat." Zenjirou said sarcastically.

"It was an accident apparently." Taiki injected in on the conversation. All eyes fell on him again.

"What do you mean?" Tagiru questioned.

"Well..." Taiki then began to explain his time at the white place with the other digidestined from the different dimensions.

"Woah, that's... alot to take in..." Zenjirou said after Taiki had finished his explanation.

"Cool! You got to meet with those super strong guys again!" Tagiru said in an excited voice.

"That just mean that this battle is going to be as hard as or harder than our last battle." Nene said sourly.

"Yes, that's why after I leave the hospital today, I'm going there asap." Taiki stated.

"Then I want to help you too!" Tagiru said. But to his dismay, Taiki shook his head.

"No Tagiru. I want you and the other hunters to stay here to keep our world safe," Taiki explained. "This threat we're dealing with is no joke. He destroyed three worlds the last time and I'm sure this time it's going to get worse. So I want you to help protect it while we're gone."

"We? But you said-" Tagiru complained but stopped when Taiki interrupted him.

"We, I mean the former generals. The Generals will go to the other world while the hunters shall protect our world," He said, looking at his friends with determination before his eyes fell on Tagiru again. "Can you do that?"

At first Tagiru hesitated but in the end he compiled to his seniors request with enthusiasm. "You can count on me!" He said, saluting his senior.

"That means four of us will go." Kiriha said.

"No," Akari interjected. "Five." She said sternly.

"But-" Taiki began but was stopped.

"Don't but me Taiki. I am not staying here while you guys are fighting out there for our world. I know I'm being selfish but I want to go," Akari said. "Besides, I can be a general too. I've been with you for too long to not have some of your strategic mind." She added with her hands on her hips. That's a pose where she will become stubborn.

Taiki sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only Akari." Taiki said, looking at zenjirou who brought up his hand defensively.

"So, when are we leaving?" Yuu asked.

"After I get out of this quiet white hole."

 **A/n: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, follow or favorite. It will be greatly appreciated. ฅ'ω'ฅ**


	5. Duck it with the prophecy!

**Agumon, Palmon, etc: *near the corner sulking***

 **Tenebraelux: What's wrong with you guys?**

 **Patamon: They're sulking cause they didn't have any spotlight.**

 **TL: Wait... You read it already? Aw man, come on guys that's spoiler...**

 **Palmon: We don't care!**

 **Agumon: How could you not put a single line for us, let alone even mention us... It's like we don't even exist...**

 **Gabumon: I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose... Right Tenebraelux?**

 **TL:...uh...**

 **Gatomon: That's the face of guilt and I know guilt anywhere.**

 **TL: Urgh! OK fine yes I completely and utterly forgot about you guys...kinda... I mean I did mention patamon... Anyway, it's cause there were too many of you guys and I didn't know when to put you in there...**

 **Gomamon: Says the guy who wants to write about 29 people, that doesn't even count their partners yet.**

 **TL: *pierce through heart* I-I'll try harder...**

 **Tentomon: As much as I like to help you on this, the others are right. Work hard Tenebraelux.**

 **V-mon: Even in this small chat room you can't mention all of us...**

 **Wormmon: The future is bleak...**

 **Tenebraelux :Argh! *(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻* Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

When TK opened his eyes, he thought that he would be welcomed by multiple of baby digimons? or maybe even small houses or forest. What he wasn't expecting was a field of lavender field that reaches till the eye could see. There were mountains filled with golden trees surrounding him. Behind the mountains stood two small sunset that were shrouded by a single illuminating moon. The light which it emits was beautiful. The colour which the setting sun gave the sky was a beautiful mixture of red, yellow, purple and orange. The scenery literally took TK's breaths away. Since he had to remind himself to breathe.

"What is this place?" TK said to no one in particular. "It doesn't look like the digital world... or is it?" Now he was confused. Shouldn't he be waking up by now. Or was this the place where he fainted before.

"It is." Said a familiar voice. TK turned to find the familiar blonde, Willis staring at him in awe.

"Willis? What are you doing here?" TK ask, making his way towards the blonde.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you? What are _you_ doing here?" Willis ask spectically.

TK was taken aback by his question. Wasn't he supposed to be here? "I... don't know. When I woke up I was here... Is there something wrong with me being here?" TK asked with a tilt of his head.

Willis went into a deep thought before nodding his head in understanding. "I see... I guess our powers are still intertwined which made you come here as well..."

"Where is here?" TK asked looking around for any familiar sight. Nothing.

"My dream." Willis answered.

"Your dream?"

"More specifically, my prophetic dream."

"Prophetic..." TK muttered. TK stared at his friend and he saw the worried line under his eyes. "Is this because of your destiny crest?" Willis nodded. "So... We're looking at the future right now?"

Willis turned his attention back towards TK with a worried expression. "Yes... but this is the first time it happened after the last dream I got a year ago. I guess you being here is to give hope to my endless nightmare." He said sadly.

TK looked at him questionably. He wanted to ask him what's wrong to make him look so sad but he was interrupted by a loud scream. A scream he should know but can't remember. He turned and saw a brunette girl with brownish red eyes runing desperately towards something. Than he noticed another person beside her. It was a boy this time and he recognized him immediately. It was koji with the same expression as the girl. Both in anger and fear. Both Stretching their arms to reach for something.

TK followed their reached arms and was shocked to find him and Koichi both trapped in a silver cage. Koichi was unconscious while TK was desperately trying to shout something at the girl. The only thing he heard was...

' _Don't!...I'll... okay... lose hope!'_

 _'...Don's take... away!'_

 _'Koichi!'_

When the voices stopped as he felt a sudden chill ran down TK's spine. He focused his attention towards the black mass behind Koichi and himself. He noticed the girl's and Koji's voice became frantic and panicked but he ignored it and focused on the mass. TK was able to make out red bloody monstrous eyes that showed nothing but amusement towards the children before him. Suddenly those eyes were bore directly at him. TK too a step back but froze when he felt a sudden sense of hopelessness and despair washed over him. But the sudden tugged of his arm woke him up and he felt hope again.

"What are you doing?!" Willis exclaimed in worry and panic. "This is no ordinary dream, you need to be careful not to be over powered by its visions!" He hissed.

TK nodded weakly. He was about to ask more when the scenery changed and more visions came into his mind. Willis stood by him, just I'm case something like that happened again. And TK was grateful for the support because if Willis was there to pull him back, he would have been devour ages ago. TK wondered how Willis was able to handle this alone.

* * *

Adventure world...

Matt had been going crazy with worry ever since Takeru fainted. At first he was spectical about it, not showing much on his face but it had been for almost 24 hours since his little brother fainted. It was a good thing that they told their parents about the camping trip (at the digital world) beforehand.

Ken had woken up about 12 hours ago, but TK hadn't stirred at all. Ken told them about the whole other dimension thing which shocked all of them but in the end, even he does not know the reason for TK's late appearance. He told them that they should have all woken up by then, but TK still slept soundly. This made Matt even more worried about his baby brother. What happens if he's stuck in another dimension without them realizing it? Another being called for him? The questions that have been invading his mind didn't reassure him one bit.

But the most shocking truth Ken told them was that TK had lost some of his memories. Or more specifically, some of _them._ Unfortunately, Matt was one of those people he forgot. He didn't want to believe it until he heard it from his brother's own mouth, so he hold onto his hope.

It was now in the afternoon, the same time TK collapsed the other day. A hand gently touched Matt's shoulder. "Hey, dude. Relax, you're squeezing your brother's hand a little too tight there buddy." Taichi, his best friend said.

Matt looked down at his hands which were grasping his brother's. Noticing the pale skin, Matt lighten his grasp but didn't let go. He heard Taichi sitting down beside him, giving him a comforting presence. Usually it was Kari, but her brother ushered her to eat or she would have collapsed of hunger.

There was silence in the air and after a few minutes, Taichi finally broke it. "Don't worry man. Joe said that TK would be alright. He'll wake up soon enough." He reassured him.

Matt knew that his friend was just trying to reassure him but for some reason he really wanted to punch the guy. If his sister was the one laying on the ground unmoving right now, he would've gone bonkers 23 hours ago. But he kept his cool and accept his friend's words.

"I can't help but to worry. He hasn't moved at all. It's like he's..." Matt trailed off before he could finished his sentence.

Taichi glanced at his friend and nodded in understanding. "I know how that feels..." He whispered. After all, he had experienced the exact same situation with Kari. No brother want to see their little siblings lay limply on the bed or in Matt's case, ground.

Though he wanted to punch the guy a second ago, Matt was still glad for Tai's presence. Suddenly, after a minute of silent, Kari came into the tent with a sandwich in her hand. She made her way towards Matt and gave him the sandwich which he gladly accept. She then made herself comfortable beside TK's other side. She looked at him with concern and sadness.

After a while, Kari reached to hold his other hand but when their skin touched, TK suddenly glowed in a golden and yellow light.

They stared in wonder at the sudden bright light when suddenly, TK's eyes flew open and before they could process the scene, TK stood up and walked to the exit of the tent. Blinking a few time to ease their disorienting mind, the trio in the tent finally got their baring and rushed outside.

When they were out, they were met with a shocking scene with TK still glowing bright and his feet left the ground a few centimeters in the air. He was floating. Yamato and Kari tried to reach for him but stopped when TK suddenly recited in a voice that he couldn't gouge out.

 ** _Hope shall be caged,_**

 ** _Miracle shall be killed,_**

 ** _Destiny shall be influenced,_**

 ** _Sentiment shall be divided,_**

 ** _Life shall be forgotten,_**

 ** _Hearts shall be conquered,_**

 ** _Light shall be corrupted,_**

 ** _and Darkness shall be resuscitated._**

When he finished his recitation, TK fell to the side. But before he could touch the ground, Kari and Matt caught him just in time. There was a suffocating silence filling the air. Matt could tell the others were feeling as much shaken by the event as he was but only Davis got the courage to brake the ice.

"I don't know about you guys...but that was creepy as hell." He stated in a matter of fact. His statement however brought everyone back to reality as Izzy spoke up in his I-know-it-all tone.

"I believe that what TK had just recited was a form of prophecy," Izzy said. He than swiftly went back into his own tent and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and began typing at a speed faster than the world fastest man.

Mimi walked up beside him with a curious look. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking for any new information from Gennai. When Ken woke up, I have informed him of our situation and he told me that he will begin the investigation immediately. So to not forget what TK had just said, I'm typing it down while sending it to Gennai. Maybe he would be able to recognize whether it's a prophecy or not." He explained it all in one breath.

Mimi left him to do his work while she and the others flock around TK to see whether he was alright or not.

"How is he?" Matt ask Joe who was examining TK.

"The same as he was before the light show." Joe said with a little tease in his tone. Though the worry on his face was evident.

Matt watch in worry as he look at his sleeping brother. Suddenly he heard a gasped from beside him. It was Kari and fair enough the reason for her gasp was because of her hand. It was glowing soft pink.

"What's going on?" Yolei questioned aloud.

Kari shook her head. "I don't know but for some reason... TK is calling for me?" She said questionably.

"He is?" Izzy ask as he brought his face above his laptop. Eyebrows arching upwards.

"I really don't know, I just felt like... I have to guide him..." Her voice trailed off as she placed her hand on TK's forehead.

Suddenly, both Kari and TK were glowing Now. Tai cried out for his sister (What is up with digidestined and their glowing light show?!) but Matt stopped him when he noticed the sudden movement in his brother's eyes. Matt waited and soon enough, they began to flutter and his hopeful blue eyes were revealed.

"Kari?" TK muttered. Kari along with himself stopped glowing. His eyes began focused when the light faded and Matt could see the slight panic and fear from his brother's eyes.

As his big brother mode kicked in, he wrapped his brother in a tight hug that soon was followed by Kari from beside him. "You had me worried squirt..." He muttered that only TK and Kari could hear him. But his relieved heart soon fell when he realized that his brother didn't returned their hug. Instead he got stiffer by the minute. Both Matt and Kari pulled back to see TK's face. He was shocked to see confusion and fear evident in TK's eyes and it scared him to know the reason for it. "TK?" He said softly, while his hand raised to cup his brother face.

But his heart fell deeper when TK jolted away from his touch and looked at him with fear. That's not right, that face wasn't supposed to be directed towards him. Matt tried to reach for him again, but this time TK got to his feet and began to run behind Taichi as though he was hiding from something that might hurt him. Both he and Kari froze on spot while the others stared at the younger blonde boy in confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong TK? Why did you run from Matt?" Taichi ask, turning his body to face the hidden child.

TK still didn't let go of Tai's shirt, instead they tighten until his hands were white. "Matt?" He said looking more confused than ever. "Is he... Is he your friend Tai?" TK looked up at Tai as he asked the question.

If Matt thought that his friends eyes couldn't get any wider than before, he was wrong. Matt didn't want to believe what his baby brother had just said so he walked closer to them. But it only resulted in TK hiding further away from him.

Matt's world shattered as he stared at his brother's eyes that looked at him as though he was a stranger.

The denial they felt was shattered to pieces when they saw the blond boy's expression. The eyes of a wary child.

"T-TK, What do you mean... I'm your brother." Matt managed to crocked out. Tears were pricking at the side of his eyes but he blinked them away to not further scare the boy.

TK stared at him, confused. "Brother?"

"Yes. I'm your brother Matt. Yamato Ishida." He said desperately.

TK's eyebrows furrowed. "But I'm a Takaishi. Not Ishida."

"Our parent divorce remember," Matt said. The tears he tried to control escaped. "TK, come on buddy. Let's drop the act." He pleaded.

But there was still no recognition in TK's eyes when he met his. He fell to his knees in defeat. He tried to denied it but it was true. His brother doesn't remember him.

TK tilted his head as he watched Matt fell to his knees. Suddenly he turned his face to nowhere in particular. Matt looked up and saw that his brother's bright blue eyes were clouded.

"TK?" He called out but there was no respond. Having heard his voice, the other turned their attention back towards the younger blonde.

"It's not your fault," TK began to muttered. But the silence made his voice travel to everyone's ears. "I was just startled awake. I'll be fine," He said in a reassuring voice. Matt tries to reach for him but stopped knowing what would happen if he did. "It's okay, I don't mind. If it'll help than I'm happy to assist... I'll try. See you there." After the last line, his eyes began to clear and he looked back towards the digidestined.

All the digidestined didn't dare to make the first move. Especially after seeing TK talk to himself.

TK came out of his hiding spot and gave them an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about my panic antic just now. I just had... a little problem coming back here and it sort of distorted my mind a little." He said in a cheerful tone.

Hearing his cheerful brother again, Matt sigh in relief. Knowing that it was alright, he walked towards his baby brother again but he got the same reaction. Though not as extreme as runing away but TK still stepped back athis approach.

"TK?" Matt looked at him with a hurt expression.

TK expression turned from surprised to guilt as he realize what he had done. "I'm sorry, but... I don't really remember you... so I hope you would forgive me." He apologized.

Again, Matt's heart shattered. That's not fair. How come his brother remembered Tai but not him. He was his brother not Tai. Realizing his dark thoughts, Matt shook his head.

"It's- It's alright... I know that your memories will return." He chocked out, almost stumble on his words.

The guilty look on TK's face eased at hearing Matt's reassuring words. He than turned his attention towards Kari who was behind him throughout the whole conversation. She had unshed tears at the edge on her reddish eyes.

"You're light, right?" He asked hesitantly. Kari looked shock and the tears began to stream down her cheeks. But even so she still got the courage to smile and gave him an affirmative nod.

TK was taken aback by her tears but he tried to stay as composed as possible. "I'm sorry..." He muttered, his head hang limply.

Kari shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm just glad you're alright." She said in the softest voice she could muster.

"So what Ken said was true... That means TK doesn't remember me too..." Cody sadly said, as he tried to blink his tears away. Yolei stood beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll remember in time..." She said.

TK shifted his feet slight on the ground. Matt knew that his brother was uncomfortable, so he gave him a reassuring smile without making him feel intimidated by his presence. TK noticed and returned likewise.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. And I'm sure everyone wants to talk to TK," Ken said, to pierced the dark atmosphere. "But we should discuss the plan on what our next moves are, since TK is now awake."

TK nodded as he relaxed a bit after Ken spoke up. "Anyway, I'm sure Ken already informed everyone of our current predicament... and I don't know your answer yet but I'm going," TK said firmly.

"But you're-" Matt began but stopped when he was met with a glare from TK.

"I may lost pieces of my memories but that doesn't mean I'm fragile. I am needed there, as well as light. To tell you the truth I got this aching feeling that everyone here is need but I won't force you to join me if you are not willing. The last thing we need is someone who does not have the determination to do what is right."

Everyone thought for a while before Davis spoke up. "I'm in." He raised his hand from beside Ken. "I'm sure Ken's in too." He added which Ken nodded in respond.

"Than I'm in too." Kari said. "TK said that I'm needed. There's no way I'm going to back down when I can do something to help." She said firmly. Matt notice the twitch from the side of TK's lips but he hides it as quickly as it appeared.

Realizing that he was beaten by the younger generation to help his brother, Matt quickly said. "Me too."

The older generation looked at Matt but in the end they all agreed to go with the exception of the hesitant Joe, Yolei and Cody because of their family.

"We can just tell them that we're going on a camping trip for the whole summer," Tai suggested which got a wave of approving noises. "This is just like our first adventure." Tai added. The older generation just smiled at the statement.

"Guys, you might want to see this!" Izzy called out from behind his laptop.

Hearing his call, the others rushed to his side. Only TK was the one lagging behind while his brother was a little further away from him but not too far.

"You got something?" Tai asked bending down to look at the screen.

Izzy nodded. "Yes. Gennai just sent me an email. He said that what TK had just recited was in actual fact a prophecy." That earned him a few gasped. "In the letter, he mention something about the prophecy involving the original five and the original darkness." He continued.

"Original?" Sora asked.

"Gennai sent me a text of some sort that told the story of the original five. I have concluded that the five were the first digidestined and the text is the story about their time here."

"Uh... it's in digital gibberish." Davis groaned.

"Izzy can you please read it aloud." Joe ask politely.

Izzy nodded. "I don't know whether I got them all right but I will try my best," He took a deed breath before he read aloud. " When the digital world was one, they call upon six children to bring life to their land. They lived happily until the First child got corrupted by his own heart... Sentiment, Miracle, Destiny, Light and Hope...uh... soul and battle their precious... Sorry can't read that... They fight to protect and not to... which resulted in their demised. All but one parish. Though miracle used his... strength to divide the digital world for its safety, he... protect his friends from getting... as their soul split into... In the end, darkness sleeps and waits to be awake." Izzy recited. "That's all I could read. The details I wasn't able to decipher but-" Izzy stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay Izzy. You did your best." Tai said with a proud smile. "Now the question is how TK knew this."

"If you haven't forgotten Tai, but TK was glowing like that time with Kari. I doubt that he remembers what was going on." Izzy interjected. "That's why I didn't ask." He added.

Matt turned to TK and saw that he was muttering to himself. He walked closer to him and heard bits of what he said.

"Since when was the adventure documented?" TK muttered.

"TK?" Matt called.

TK jolted at the call of his name and when he noticed that everyone was staring at him, he became flustered.

"So-sorry, I was dazed for a while. What did you said?" He asked nervously.

Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciouly but he let it go, knowing how TK is when he doesn't want to talk about something. "How did you know about the prophecy?"

TK blinked before his mouth turned into the shape of an 'o'. "oh, that's cause..." He trailed off not knowing whether he should them them or not.

 _It's fine._

"You can tell us."

"Is not that I didn't want to...It may sound crazy but here goes," TK took a deep breath. "I got stuck in Willis prophetic dreams because our crest are still connected. But since this was the first time he had a prophecy without anyone beside him knowing, he told me to recite it instead just in case that we got lucky and someone wrote it down." TK said in one breath. "That doesn't sound as crazy as I thought." He said happily. Patamon giggled at his partner silly way.

"Willis? What does he have to do with the prophecy?" Yolei ask looking up from behind the laptop.

TK tilted his head as though the answer should have been obvious. But than he remembered that Willis hadn't told anyone yet except for him. "Willis is the bearer of Destiny. So he could tap into the future and take a peek at it. But if he wants to convey them, it always comes out as a riddle. Hence, the vague massage," He explained. The others look shocked at the mention of another bearer but TK continued. "Willis also told me that this prophecy that we got is an irregular one." TK added.

"Irregular?" Cody ask.

TK tapped his chin to thinking on how to bring out the words. "Uh... kinda like it has a double meaning." He finally said.

"This prophecy," Izzy began. "It mention Light, destiny and hope," He looked up at TK than to Kari from behind his laptop. "Does this mean it have something to do with you both as well as Willis now that we know he's destiny?"

TK shrugged than shook his head. "I don't know maybe. Like I said, double meaning. But I do know one thing, it does have something to do with the crest though."

Izzy nodded then he began to type again.

Matt doesn't like this or the prophecy one bit. Why does it always have to be his brother when it comes to prophecy? Why can't it be him, just so that he could carry his burden.

Tai groaned from beside Izzy while rubbing his temples. "Why does it always have to be you two when some prophecy appeared?" Said Tai in an irritated kind of way. "The first one almost got TK killed, heck patamon had to sacrifice himself to save us. And than with the two angels that made Kari a target. But I got the feeling that TK would've been one too if it weren't for the fact that he had us with him and now this?" He stomped his foot. "Caged and corrupted? None of them sounds pleasing at all! Can't they catch a break!" He shouted at the top of his lung making the others cringe at the volume. After he was done, he was panting hard but a few minutes later he got his breathing back under control and sighed dejectedly. He looked at his fellow digidestined and blushed at his sudden outburst. "Uh, sorry. Need to get it out of my system." he said while rubbing his neck nervously.

Matt walked beside him and pat his shoulder. His best friend always knows what he wanted to say when he can't sometimes. He was glad to have a friend like Tai, though he will never admit it to the person himself. "It's okay Tai. I feel the same way." Matt gave him a half-smile and Tai returned it the same way.

"Seems to me you two get into alot of trouble." Ken stated while looking at his two friends.

Kari and TK glanced at each other, a flush on their cheeks. But soon TK broke their eye contact and muttered. "It's not our fault that evil just loves to make our life miserable."

Kari laughed at this as some of the others joined in as well. Matt and Tai however didn't seem to be pleased with how true TK's words were.

"Well, if it does have something to do with TK and Kari, I guess we have to put a stop to it." Sora said, her motherly instinct was kicking in. The others nod.

"Before we go to the other world, we need to contact the other digidestined from around the world about the current situation. They have to be on alert. Just in case the new enemy send his army to our world," Tai said in his leader tone. "Kari, I want you to help TK knows everyone. Izzy, Ken and Yolei handle the massages. Mimi, Cody and I will call our parents while the others pack our stuff. Remember, just bring the necessaties." He said. Everyone nodded and made their way to do their parts.

 **A/N: I noticed some really bad grammar in the previous chapters so I apologize for that. And I hope you tolerate the unintentional errors from now on. Please leave a review, follow or favorite. Thank you for reading.＼(￣▽￣;)／**


	6. They've arrived to find a bloody eye!

**Warning: Too much information in this chapter, prepare for a brain overload... #NotTheWholePlot**

 **Sora: I've only been mentioned once and that's on the last chapter... Do you hate me Tenebraelux?**

 **TL: *sweatdrop* Uh... I could've sworn I mentioned you...**

 **Terriermon : *snicker* Old man...**

 **TL: *glare* Watch it you bunny abomination... Anyway sorry, it's cause the next movie IS focused on you and I kinda like forgot... That doesn't make any sense... Uh... Let's just say I'm looking forwards to your center movie and my mind thought you always...(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻... I'm bad with words! Anyway I'll try harder!**

 **Sora: *smile***

 **TK: I have a feeling Sora just did that to get TL off the lazy Couch...**

 **Willis: Agreed. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a week since Fray send the children back to their own worlds. The barrier he created have been getting thinner and thinner by the second. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out before it completely shattered. By then, he needs to bring the others, especially the life digidestine to his world. Just their presence could make a difference and the world may be able to hold out for a little longer. He wished they got here soon.

"When are they going to arrive?!" Ornatumon exclaimed. The little guy (girl) had been pacing the white floor since day three. Would've left a trail if she was on land.

Unlike Fray who was pretty laidback about their current predicament (Mostly because he was dead tired), Ornatumon on the other hand wasn't. Well, when it comes to her partner's safety, she tends to be a little overprotective. Like they all do.

Fray sigh tiredly as he slumped back on the sofa he created. "It'll take time, Ornatumon," Said Fray, trying to soothe his digipartner's anxiety and anger. "You know how their time aren't the same as our's. For them it might have only been a day." Fray said, trying to reason with her.

Though it didn't dispersed her small speck of anger, it had somewhat calmed her down which was enough for Fray.

Ornatumon's anger now turned to one's of worry as she look at her partner. "But at this rate you'll..." She choked on her words, unable to say it aloud.

Noticing her distress mood, Fray picked her up from the ground and cuddle her like he usually do when she's upset. "I'll be fine, Ornatumon. I believe in them. I know they wouldn't aband-" Before he could finish his words, a bright flash of Light shone radiantly from the opposite side of the sofa and (Woah, that's alot) 29 children appeared.

They all stumbled and fell. As a result, they got tangled to one another. Both Fray and Ornatumon chuckled at the groaning children. "Serves them right for taking so long to come." Said Ornatumon as she hopped out of her partner's arms. "What took you guys so long?" She asked trying to look at the children in an irritated way which she failed cutely.

"Family... world... partner... " Willis groaned. Unfortunately for him, both Kari and Nene used him as a cushion for their fall. "Can you please... off me..." Both girls glanced at the boy. When they realize what or who was the soft cushion under them, they quickly scrambled away from the blond, sending him bullets of apologizes in the process.

Fray stood from his comfortable sofa and made his way towards the tangled children and digimon. Seeing as though they wouldn't be able to free themselves anytime soon, with a wave of his hand, both digimon and their partners float and was forced to sit on a newly made cushion. With the exception of TK (Who had Ornatumon in his arms, when did that happened?), Kari, Willis, Koji and Koichi standing in front of the group with their digimon by their side.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Fray said as he wrapped his arms around the five daze children. "I missed you so much." He added. His voice was so low and soft that he almost seems fragile to the five children.

"Late. But at least you're here now." Ornatumon huffed. Fray smiled down at his digimon. He took her from TK's grasp (Which he seems reluctant) and patted her affectionately.

The warm atmosphere was soon interrupted by another blonde and brunette.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Matt hissed at the silver haired boy.

"Let go of my sister." Tai hissed, joining in with the glaring along with Davis.

Fray blinked a couple of times in confusion before a smile of amusement made its way to his face. Not wanting to anger the famous overprotective older brothers, he released the five kids and began to chuckle. "You're always stuck with the protective siblings." He said in a lopsided smile.

Three kids became confused as to who he was addressing to except for Willis who looked amused and TK who looked a little annoyed and yet grateful at the same time.

"Well someone needs to look after him." Willis added with a smirk.

"I'll never live it down." TK groaned which was followed by a gasped of surprise, as he covered his mouth as though he had said something foul.

"TK?" Kari called her best friend in a worried tone after noticing the sudden colour change on TK's face as soon as those words left his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Patamon ask from atop TK's hat.

TK's mouth moved like a fish who needed air but no voice came out. Noticing his brother's pale face, Matt swiftly stood beside him and cupped his face gently, examining his brother.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked in the softest voice he could muster. Not that difficult considering he's an actual singer. At that moment, Matt forgot all about TK's temporary amnesia and instead his mind was filled with the reason why TK's face suddenly became so distress and pale. "Talk to me little brother." He urge.

After finally escaping his daze, TK noticed the blond in front of him. He jerked away and he immediately felt guilty when the older blond face turns from worried to hurt. He took a hesitant step forward and grasp the older blond hand with a reassuring squeeze.

"I-I'm fine, Matt." He said softly.

Matt's eyes widened at the sound of his name. His face quickly change into that of disbelief. "You remember?" He asked, trying to not get his hopes up but failed.

TK shook his head slowly which made Matt's face fell. "I-I remember who you are but not... you-you?" He said. Unsure how to explain it.

Matt looked confused but he let it go as he embraced his brother. The younger went stiff but didn't shrink away which Matt was grateful for. TK knowing who he was, was enough. Matt then heard TK muttered to himself. "Now I got three big brothers..." He didn't sound annoyed, in fact he sounded pleased. It only increases the questions in Matt's head.

Suddenly a loud screeched can be heard from behind the other digidestined. Everyone tried to look for the source and found that a girl with fiery hair and a boy wearing a tennis visor hat were arguing. Actually, it was the girl shouting at his face while the boy trying to protect himself from the lion-like girl.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She shouted, clenching her fist that was raised beside his face while grabbing the collar of his shirt. "You're supposed to stay and protect our world!"

" Hey!" The boy shouted back. "There's plenty of kids there to protect our world, even with one more person gone, they can still handle it themselves!" He shouted, trying to defend himself.

As though he had snapped the girl (which apparently he did), she raised her fist higher. "You insufferable little-" She cussed as she went for a punch but was stopped by a goggle-head kid and a boy wearing a red sweater.

"Okay-okay, I know you want to punch the daylight out of him Rika but what's done is done." Goggle-head tried to calm the hothead girl, Rika down.

She still seemed unconvinced so the other boy interjected. "Takato's right, Rika. Look at the scene you're making." He warned, waving at the other stunned digidestined.

Rika glanced around before finally releasing the boy's shirt and growled at him. "If you dragged us down, Kazu Sioda, you will eat my fist. " She warned him before walking beside Henry who had been trying to catch his breath since they got there.

Kazu rubbed his neck frowning at the retreated girl. "Sheesh, I just wanted to help." He whined.

Takato stood beside him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You know how she is Kazu, don't take her words seriously. I'm sure she is just worried." He tried to reassure his friend. Sure enough, Kazu nodded and smiled at Takato before turning his attention back to the others digidestined.

When they appeared, (well fell) in the white place, they didn't get the chance to carefully examine their surroundings or the other occupants. So it was natural to find that all the tamers froze in shock. Well, except for Henry since he already met with one of them, again. And he knew what to expect. The others on the other hand wasn't, even if they did know of Henry's story. Action speaks louder than words as they say. Terriermon was the first to brake the silent.

"Whoa, And I thought Henry had gone crazy for a sec there!" He said, loud enough for the others to hear him. Henry glared at the digimon on his shoulder. The rabit-like digimon than swept his forehead like there were actual sweat there. "Fuh, good thing I'm wrong for once." Terriermon then caught something interesting while he was looking at the people before him. "Hey look! Another me! Lopmon is there too! " He pointed towards the Terriermon on Willis left shoulder and Lopmon on his right.

Willis Terriermon arched his eyebrow at his lookalike. "Well excuse me. Hasn't anyone ever told you that pointing at someone is rube," He commented in a dissatisfied tone. "And looky here greeny, even from way over here I can tell that you're the younger one so that means you are the other me." He added.

Henry was taken aback by the other Terriermon's counteract. There hasn't been anyone who could counter back at his Terriermon when he wants to sass at someone. Well, except for Rika and Renamon but they're a different matter. And then something hit Henry as he realize a horrifying truth. "Not another one." He groaned as he covered his face with his palm.

Willis who heard his comment laughed while both of the Terriermon gave their partners incredulous look. On the other hand, the other digidestined listened to their conversation in silent. Though the reason was because the sudden transportation distorted their minds a bit. But that soon changed when a few chuckles surfaced.

After 10 second of laughter and chuckles from some of the children, Tai eventually manage to get his bearing and clapped his hands as loud as he could to get the others attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we please move on. We like to know this new evil that threaten our worlds." Tai stated after pulling his sister to his side.

Fray looked dissapointed at the sudden lost of the girl but he soon shrugged it off. "My apologies. I welcome you to the Mind of Miracle. My name is Fray and my partner here is Ornatumon." He said giving a slight bow to his guest. He then looked at the others. "How about an introduction first since we are going to become future comrades and friends afterall. "

Tai gave a thoughtful look before nodding in agreement. The adventure kids start off first with the introduction, followed by tamers, frontier and lastly Xros. There were some excited fangirling coming from the tamer's side but it was lost to the other digidestined as to why, so they just brushed it off as normal.

"Alright, now that's gone over and done with, let's get to the questions. We don't have much time so we better be quick about it. Throw em at me." As soon as he said that, multiple voices numbered him with questions. One after another, their voice got louder and louder as they tried to dominate one another. Fray knew that it was his fault but the impact was as strong as a sonic attack. He covered his ears and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"ONE AT A TIME!"

At the sudden outburst, all the digidestined clenched their jaws in a tight line. Well, except for Willis who was chuckling beside him. He didn't even attempt to hide it.

"Now, I know you are confused and every other emotions are leaking out when you know the world is ending, But! I can't answer either of your questions if I can't even understand a single freaking thing!" He declared. "So how about you guys ask me one at a time?"

Matt stride towards Fray and grabbed the poor boy's cooler shirt and gave him a glare. "What happened to my little brother?" He hissed under his breath.

Tai, Willis and maybe some others were about to break the two apart but Fray raised his hand to halt their advances. They obeyed and watched the two boys anxiously.

"I understand that you are worried. But by choking me to death won't get you answers." He said calmly. Matt narrowed his eyes dangerously. He released the grip and walked beside the anxious TK as he glared at the silver boy.

"Unfortunately, the darkness attacked before they could get to me." He said in a guilty tone.

There were suprise gasps and confused mutters among the digidestined but soon Tai, Taiki and Takuya went to silent them. But the oldest stepped forward and ask. "They? Who else? " His voice didn't waver but his eyes were filled with concerned.

"Those who met me the last time. Henry, Taiki and TK." He informed, glancing at the three boys.

"So it's not a blunder?" Henry ask, walking a bit forward towards Fray and TK.

"Unfortunately no. I did a double check on what went wrong but found no miscalculation. And than I felt a hint of darkness swirlling around. It seems like that's what made you have a killer headache and your body suddenly went paralyzed but-" He turned to look at TK with guilt. "TK took the most harm from the attack." His eyes fell, feeling like his shoelace was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why?" Someone muttered quietly. "Why does it have to be TK?!" Matt exclaimed, the fire of anger could be seen shrouding his blue eyes.

TK was taken aback by his brother's anger but Fray on the other hand didn't falter in the least. He kept looking at Matt as though he wants to apologize but also with pity. why?

"That's because TK is Hope. One of the pillar of Origin. Their intention was originally to wipe his whole memory clean and leave only the negative ones behind, but his Hope was able to prevent that and he only lost a few memories instead. And unfortunately, most of them are his important people. " He explained in the softest voice he could muster.

TK felt his heart drop. Does that mean, Matt is important to him and yet he couldn't remember a single thing except for the fact that he was his brother? He turned to look at Kari, than Cody followed by Davis and finally Izzy. These are the people he forgot, he wondered what connection did they share.

"Those pillars you mentioned..." Izzy spoke up. " Is it Light, hope, miracle, destiny and sentiment?" He asked.

Fray's eyes bolt from the blue at Izzy's question. "How did...?" He muttered but didn't answer Izzy's question.

Just by the silver boy's reaction, Izzy knew that he was in the right track. "I take the lose for word as a yes. And to answer your question, I knew it from the prophecy TK recited. But what bugged me the most is that does this have anything to do with our current situation and what does the original 5 legend have a part in all this?" When he was done talking, there were a couple of gasped and confused muttered once again but his whole focus was on the confused silver boy.

Fray took a deep breath. Prophecy. Yeah, he should have expected that. But Legends of the 5 original digidestined? How did they know? He was panicking, and he doesn't like to panic.

"H-how did you know about the original five?" Fray asked, trying to suppress the quiver in his voice.

Izzy was take aback by Fray's sudden behavior but he answered nonetheless. "From Gennai. He found an ancient text that mention the six chosen children also known as the original and first generation of the digidestined."

"There's a documentary about us?" He whispered, genuinely surprised by the information.

"Us?" Ken intervene but his volume was as soft as a whisper. "What do you mean by us?." Shock and curiosity evident in his black eyes.

Fray's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he soon shrugged it off and his usual expression surface. "That's not important right now. Can you please recite the prophecy so that everyone can hear it too." He turned to Willis.

Izzy was about to ask why he had asked Willis to recite it but then he remembered that Willis was the one who saw the prophecy and TK was the one who convey it.

Willis's chest and forehead began to glow a brilliant gold. This alarmed the others but in awe kind of way. When he began to speak, his voice was as soothing as the waves but as ancient as the sea. Everyone were silent as they focused their attention at the words he said. After he was done, unease filled the air which made the digimons anxious and nervous.

"What the heck just happened?" Henry Terriermon ask, looking quite speechless.

"No idea." Gomamon answered back.

"OK... that was kinda creepy." Gatomon added.

"So? Any idea what that means?" Matt ask glaring at their host.

"I think it's pretty clear what it means..." Fray said which was not the answer to which Matt wanted to hear.

"Are you saying that I have to wait and see my brother get caged up?!" Matt scowled which made most of those around him took a step back.

"Matt calm down, we don't want a fight to start right now." Tai hold his best friend back. It wasn't going to help anyone if a fight broke up among themselves.

Matt glared at his friend, he was about to yell at his face but then remembered Kari and light. She was also mentioned in the prophecy. His arms went slack and he relaxed his posture. After confirming that Matt was truly calm, Tai released him.

"Is there any way to prevent this?" Mimi asked, trying very hard not to panic as she gripped on Izzy's sleeve.

Fray turned to look at her but the one who answered wasn't him, instead it was Willis. "Yes there is. I'm sure TK already informed you that the prophecy is an irregular one. That means it is quite flexible and can be conquered." He explained.

The anxious atmosphere began to dissipate at his words but the tension still hadn't left them.

"Then what is this evil darkness you keep bringing up?" Takuya asked with both hands behind his head to make him look like he wasn't worried at all. But in truth, he felt the opposite. He just felt as though he had a duty not to show any anxiousness. He had always been the optimistic one, and he intends to stick to it. For his friends.

"It's a powerful entity known as Evil. It's a type of virus created by the negative emotions and thoughts that emitted from the humans and the internet. At the beginning, it wasn't born with a vessel so it tried to find one and finally he found the perfect vessel..." He trailed off remembering that painful day where everything even his miracle couldn't hope to save.

"Could this vessel be the one in the text?" Izzy interjected.

At first Fray's eyes narrowed dangerously which sent shivers down the digidestined spine but a few seconds later he shrugged it off. "Anyway, the virus... corrupted one of them," He continued. Obviously not giving a straight answer. "He began to take Hope, than Destiny, followed by Sentiment and lastly Light. Miracle is the only one left. With the others gone, Miracle wasn't able to maintain the digital world's balance. As strong as miracle is, it also has a limit. He could only last for so long," His eyes cast down in sadness. "Then recently darkness went for Life. The only crest that is independent of its own power. Life hasn't fallen yet, but with the way the digital world is withering, it won't be long." He said as his tale came to an end.

Suddenly a laugh fell upon the Miracle's world. TK shivered in fear and he could see that the other digidestined had the same reaction as he did. He turned his head from left to right to find the source but it was futile. Soon the laugh just got louder and stronger. Mimi and some other digidestined fell to their knees in fear.

Fear. Anger. confusion. despair. And darkness. That's what the laugh contains and convey. It was wicked and evil to the core.

In that very moment, TK knew that this was the enemy they will be forced to fight. An overwhelming enemy in the face of the digidestined. TK shook his head. No, he can't give up now. He can't give up hope. He looked around and saw that one by one his friends and future friends are falling to their knees like flies. He needed to be strong. To protect his friends.

Soon with that thought in mind, he began to faintly glow. He felt warmth enveloping his very being and that was when he knew what he had to do with the warmth. He concentrated the warmth in the center of his body and released it all in one go. He felt faintly tried but when he raised his head, he was met with several of awe expressions from everyone in the vicinity. Even Willis and Fray. But soon, Fray snapped out of his daze and walked forward between the digidestined and the...black cracks?

Tai and the others felt renewed energy when TK's light shrouded them with unknown warmth. They stood slowly and quietly, trying not to agitate the entity behind the crack in the sky.

"My, how nice of you to bring me my prize Signum," The voice chuckled which sent shivers down TK's spine. "I always knew that you will come along eventually. Fighting alone for centuries must be lonely right?" TK noticed the slight concern in the beings tone but it was only for an instant before it turned to that eerie voice once again.

Ornatumon stepped in, giving the cracks a fearsome glare. "He is not alone!" She scowled.

Suddenly, two abnormally red eyes opened from inside the cracks as it stared down at them. No, not us, more specifically, at the digimon that had just yelled at him.

"Ah, you still live Ornatumon." It stated in a monotonous tone.

Ornatumon growled like a wolf (Unexpected with such a cute face) and was ready to fight but Fray stopped her from doing anything reckless. "I will not let you touch them!" Fray sneered, spitting venom at the entity.

The eyes seemed amused at Fray's warning. He soon laughed at his futile attempt which shook the whole place like an earthquake. "You don't have a matter of choice in this child." He said calmly. Soon, black smoke-like tentacles slither its way towards the children.

Fray with a determined look, glowed a beautiful silver with a mix of yellow. He thrust his hand towards the tentacles and a huge silver shield of light with a dinosaur like footprint symbol on it appeared. It manage to hold the darkness at bay but as time pass by, cracks would appear.

The digidestined were shocked by the sudden confrontation but they soon snapped to reality and raised their digivices ready to fight. Except for the frontier group who seemed rather lost on what to do. The children were about to send their powers to their partners but were interrupted by Fray's shout.

"We can't do anything to him yet, he's too powerful!" Leaving the shield behind to shield them, he rushed towards them with an alarming look. "I didn't know they would find us this early but there's not much choice now." He sighed before he began to glow once again, clenching a different type of digivice between his palms.

Willis, knowing something was wrong (other than the scary red eyes) began to shout his concerns. "Fray! What are you doing?!" That got Fray's attention and their eyes met. As though a silent conversation went between the two, Willis began to gasped. "No! Don't do it!" He shouted, running with all his might towards Fray, but it was too late.

Several lights began to shot out of the boy and they appeared in front of all the digidestined. At first they were alarmed at the light, but as though an unknown force was pulling them in, they reached for they respective light.

When skin met with the light, everything began to glowed brightly. TK could hear the withering noises that the tentacles and the red eyes made but his attention was soon focused on the different symbols each children possessed. The original adventure kids had their crest appeared on their forehead and chest, including himself, Willis, Ken, and Kari. The second generation kids also had the crest symbol, but they glowed in their eyes. Each with two different crest. Apparently, Kazu had the same effect but with only one symbol on his right eye. TK couldn't make out the symbol though. The Tamers along with the Frontier groups had the same weird symbol on their hands which didn't look like a crest to TK. Instead it looks like the symbol of natures. And lastly with a glanced to the side, TK saw that the Xros group had a flag above their heads with his and some others' crest on it. TK would like to further examine the flag but the sudden lost of foothold under him startled the living daylight out of him. Fortunately, the time he spent to look at the other digidestined, his brother Matt caught up with him and both he and TK fell together into white oblivion.

* * *

 **Tai: The story is slow...**

 **Matt: And there's no action...**

 **TL: Fine, my first action will be to kill you two off first...**

 **Tai, Matt: *Sweatdrop* You're kidding...**

 **TL : *smirk* Nope, I'm going to torture you...**

 **Fray: *smack* Stop scaring them idiot, it's funner to see them suffer and squirm...**

 **Tk: *facepalm* You're putting salt into the wound Fray... Ah, they ran...**

 **TL: And that my friends is how we stop them from complaining... Anyway, I know the story is moving slowly, but I need to get it out of my mind before it escalate. Well, with the characters falling to oblivion, I'm sure the story will finally move on a faster rate...**

 **Fray, Ornatumon: Thanks for reading!**

 **TL: Leave a review, follow or favorite while you're at it!**


	7. The floating earth's crystal

**TL: *Read chapter* The story is out of control...**

 **Gabumon: You certainly did a _number_ on this chapter. **

**W. Terriermon: Was that a pun?**

 **Gabumon: 6k+ words are alot...**

 **H. Terriermon : pufft-you've been denied.**

 **W. Terriermon: shut up.**

 **Shoutmon: Did you even plan for it to be this long?**

 **TL: No... In my head it was shorter... But when I write I can't stop it...**

 **Shoutmon: Well, I look forward to when you reached 10k+ words.**

 **TL: Is that sarcasm?**

 **All: enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up with a headache and an aching body was the least favourite things in Koichi's list after all the trouble that had been going on. It took him a minutes to adjust to his new surroundings and it almost took his breath away if it weren't for the fact that he was at the edge of a cliff. What's more, he didn't dare to move with how fragile the surface seems to the eye. He could digivolve. No, scratch that, he wasn't a flying type. Either he wants to fall to oblivion or await his death. Neither sounds good enough for him. In the end, he chose to slowly yet carefully crawl to the center of the cliff. He could at least try, right.

He slowly brought up his dangling leg, he almost succeeded when a voice that was very familiar to his ears startled him. That was the small push that he needs to plummet to oblivion.

"Koichi!" His brother voice yelled in alarm that pierced his eardrums.

As a last attempt to see his brother for the last time, he flipped his body in midair with great effort and saw his little brother with shocked wide eyes. But that wasn't what took him by surprised, it was the fact that his brother's feet wasn't touching the ground left him bombshell. He even forgot his predicament for a second. Only a second though. Once his mind was railing back to the present, his first thought was that he doesn't want Koji to see him fall. If he did, then he would surely blamed himself.

So with all his might, he tried to think of a way out when suddenly he felt a sudden wash of calm darkness surrounding his form. He didn't dared to look and when he did eventually opened his eyes, he was eye to eye with his brother.

"What the-" He began but was interrupted by a tackled from his brother.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Koji hissed after letting go of his stunned brother.

Koichi nodded dumbly. He was touched by his brother's concern but he had to ask the question. "What just happened? I was sure I was falling when suddenly I felt-" His voice trailed when he caught a glimpse of what they were standing on. Nothing. "This day just got weirder and weirder." He said in awe.

Koji snorted at his brother's comment. "When was there a day not abnormal when we're in the digital world."

"We're in the digital world?" Koichi ask, examining his surroundings once again. Last time he wasn't able to swallow the scene but now that they're safe, (even if they were standing on an invisible platform) he could finally admire the area. They were surrounded by many rocks in all sizes and different kinds of crystals floating around them like beautiful twinkling stars in the sky that could only be seen in a far away sight. Both as small as an ant or as big as a house. What's more, it wasn't daytime, Koichi noted. It was a night Koichi had never seen before and he had seen his digital world dark night. It was like they were literally in space. At the thought, Koichi gasped. He looked down and saw nothing but darkness. He gulped. "We're not in digital space are we?"

Koji shrugged, though the thought had crossed his mind but he tends to not think about it. For the safety of his sanity. "Dunno, but I hope not."

Koichi grimace at the possibility. He really hope that, that wasn't the case. As beautiful as the place was, he wasn't eager to stay in space because theoretically there is no oxygen in space meaning death. "O-k. Let's not think about it for now and search for the others." He suggested which Koji without a doubt accepted.

They walked in silent to admire the scene when Koichi eventually broke it. "I've been meaning to ask, but what are we walking on?" He asked, looking at his feet which sent shivers down his spine.

"An invisible stone bridge." He simply answered.

"How did you find it?"

Koji took out his D-tector. It shone a bright light, and the invisible stone bridge was visible to the eye. Koichi stated in awe but it soon disappeared again as the light faded.

"Let me guess, you just felt like you need to bring out your D-tector and whoosh it glowed?"

"yeah. That sums it up."

"I can't believe you." He said teasingly. He did believe his brother, the evidence was there. What's more he did notice that his brother had an abnormal sense of direction for some reason. Ever since they came back home that is.

"Says the guy who just floated with a mass of darkness." Koji snorted. Koichi paused in his track. He stared at Koji blankly. Koji, feeling a little worried whether he had crossed the line asked. "Is something wrong Koichi?"

"I float with darkness?" Koichi asked, voice oddly distant.

When he put it that way, koji winched. How could he be so insensitive. "Sorry, I didn't mean to phrase it like that," He quickly corrected. "What I meant to say and I don't know how was that shadows surround you when you fell but it didn't fell hostile. Instead it felt kind of like you when you're in your digimon form. Well it did save you afterall." He explained.

Koichi stood silent for a few minutes which irked Koji's nerves but Koichi soon shrugged it off and continued to walk. "Well, if it's not hostile than there's nothing to worry about." He said nonchalantly.

Koji had thought of it many times since he'd known Koichi and he will thought of it again. Koichi sure has an amazing mood swings and great adaptability.

The walk travel a couple more rocky islands when they suddenly heard a scream. Both instantly turned to the source of the sound and found two blondes at the other side of the floating island. They squinted their eyes and was shocked to find TK dangling at the edge of the island gripping with both hands to avoid certain death. Then their attention turned to the other blonde, who they figured as his brother, Matt, and his partner gabumon were trying to reach for his brother but to no avail. At least patamon was able to help ease his partner from falling. But his body was too small to carry the boy.

Soon the twins turned to each other and nod in silent agreement. They brought out their D-tector.

"Execute, spirit evolution!" They said in unison.

"Lobomon!"

"Lowemon!"

 **A/N (Ask mister google on images)**

Without a second to lose, both human-digimon leaped to the other island to save their friend.

Matt was startled by their sudden intruders and he was shocked to find two human-like digimon approaching them at top speed. Gabumon stood protectively between the two.

Matt cursed under his breath. "Why are we always the ones with the luck." He growled. He tripled his effort to reach his brother but TK was too far for his hand to reach. He examine his brother's face. He was unhealthily pale and both of his knuckles were white from the amount of abused he had taken to keep him from falling. He then noticed that patamon's effort was waning and TK was slipping. He forgot all about the two approaching digimon as he yelled for his brother. "TK! Hold on!" he shouted.

"No...TK please hold on!" Patamon shouted, desperate to carry his partner upwards.

The younger boy looked up at his brother and he rasped "I... Can't... Hold..." Before he could finish his sentence, his gripped loosen and he fell.

As though time had stopped, Matt watched as his brother fell but soon he disappeared in front of his eyes as a black blurr snatched his brother away. He turned so quickly that he almost got a whiplash. He stared in horror and relief at his unconscious brother in the arms of the black human-like digimon.

Matt stood slowly as he glared at the two digimon. "Let go of my brother." He hissed dangerously and was about to sprint for them but Gabumon stopped him.

The black one tilted his head in confusion when the white one whispered something in his ear. The black digimon's eyes widened and he gave an awkward smile at Matt. Not that he could see it with the mask. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt your brother." He said in a surprisingly soothing and kind voice. Realizing that they wasn't able to convince Matt with that statement, he continued. "We're from the frontier group." He added, walking forward towards Matt with TK in his arms.

Matt eyes shot opened as he realize the name. The kids from frontier were the ones who doesn't have a digimon with them. Because they were the digimon themselves. Matt's shoulders relaxed as they finally convinced him that they were not his enemies.

When the digimon finally made it to Matt's side, he gave TK to him. Matt grabbed his brother gently before placing him on the ground, examining for any injuries. Matt gave a sigh of relief when he saw that there were only a slight bruise here and there that would not burden his movements. He turned to the twin digimon.

Matt gave an apologetic look as he smiled awkwardly. "Sorry and thanks for saving TK for me."

They smiled. "It's a pleasure." As they said that, digicode began to envelope the two and once they disappeared, Koichi and koji stood in place of the two digimon.

Matt stared in awe at the twins form. "I got to admit, that was pretty cool." Matt uttered without thinking. Gabumon gave them a bow of gratitude. In response, Koichi gave a shy smile while koji gave him a smirk.

After that, they talked a little about themselves like their digimon form and the reason for not digivolving Gabumon or Patamon as they wait for TK to regain consciousness. Apparently, both siblings lost their digivices when they fell and Matt hoped that they would find it soon.

Both TK and Matt got there together which was fine and dandy but they lost something so precious to them. They have been searching for their digivices for a while before the ground suddenly gave out from under them and TK fell. That's when Lowemon and Lobomon came to help.

As Matt finished his part of the story, they heard TK groaned. They turned and found TK sitting cross-legged with patamon snuggled in his arms. "I feel like a mushed potato." He muttered under his breath.

Matt and Koichi chuckled at the younger boy. "Can you stand?" Koichi ask as he held his hand out.

At first TK looked spectical to accept the hand, but he grabbed it in the end as he noticed Koichi's kind eyes. When their skin touched, they felt a surge of electricity from the contact. They quickly released each other's hand and stared in confusion.

Matt jogged to his brother side, worried by both of the teens reaction. "Is something wrong?" He ask, examining TK's palms.

Koji was beside Koichi and he also had the same look as Matt. Koichi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. When we touched, there was a sudden spark..." He said.

Now, three pair of eyes were on TK. Without realizing it, TK was already approaching Koichi and Koji. He touched Koichi again and the result was the same but it wasn't as shocking as the first. He then turned to Koji and their skin brushed. TK was calm but Koji got startled and took a step back. Both twins and Matt stared at the younger blond.

"TK? Is something wrong?" Patamon ask, perching on TK's white hat.

TK tilt his head as he observe the twins. He looked at them with wonder and curiosity of a child. They waited for his answer. "Your aura is really calm," He said to Koichi, than he turned to koji. "While yours is very bright. Like that Kari girl," He gave a little thought and then he flicked his fingers and smiled. "Are you perhaps Yin and Yang?" He asked.

The twins were taken aback by his sudden cheerful demeanor, but nodded in response. "Koichi is the warrior of darkness while I'm the warrior of Light." Koji answered. He noticed that TK winched when he said darkness but he brushed it off, for now.

"Oh, now I get it," TK nodded in understanding.

"Get what?" Koji snapped. The boy was too cryptic for his patience.

TK doesn't seems to mind the boy's rude reply though. "I hold the crest of Hope. And it seems like our power have a great link between one another." He explained. "It's the same feeling I got when that girl Kari touched me and if I remember correctly, she's Light too."

"Maybe it have something to do with the original digidestined? I mean I have a feeling that Light, Darkness, Hope, Destiny and Miracle are within that small group." Matt added.

Koji thought for awhile but in the end he gave up and started to walk again. "Well, no use beating our brain for something we don't understand," He said. "Finding our friends are much more productive."

The other three glanced at each other before giving a shrugged as they chased the bandana boy. After they had made it to another island, TK eventually remembered about his missing digivice.

"We need to find Matt and mine's digivice. If we don't, we'll be defenceless." TK muttered aloud.

"oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Patamon added from atop of TK's head.

"Don't worry," Said Koichi giving them a small smile. "Koji has been working on it since we left."

Both the bearer of Hope and Friendship gave the twins a confused look. Koji glanced at the siblings and grunted. "How the heck did you forget your own digivices? Isn't it supposed to be our lifeline as a digidestined?"

Matt was about to protest but as soon as he opened his mouth, he shut them tight. He can't really protest the younger boy's accusation when in fact it was the truth. He was so worried about TK that he forgot all about it as soon as knew TK was safe. Note to self, don't ever mention it in front of Tai or he will never hear the end of it.

"I wanted to ask you guys earlier but got sidetracked?" TK protested which didn't convinced the bandana boy one bit.

Koji snorted. "Sure, Blondie." He said which got a nudged on the side by Koichi.

Both Matt and TK frowned at the boy's attitude but didn't point it out since his brother was there to keep him on track. "How are you going to find our digivices anyway?" Ask Matt in a not so friendly tone.

Koji walked in silent, so Koichi took it upon himself to answer the blond's question. "Koji is very good at finding things."

"That's all?" Matt stared at the twins incredulously. "We're following your six senses or something?"

"We wouldn't have to follow it if you guys hadn't lost it to begin with." Koji hissed at the blond.

Matt looked like he was about to pounced at the bandana kid, but TK hold him back. "We didn't lose it purposely," TK corrected. "When we fell, something sinister caught my hand and the digivice left our grasped." It's true. The moment that thing touched him, he felt sick. Matt tried to yank it away and he actually succeed by using his digivice's light. But before it completely went away, it was able to swat our digivice from our hands. Regretfully so.

"Sinister? Is it the same Black Mass in the white- I mean Miracle's world?" Koichi asked, as he helped TK to climb a big rock.

When they finally reached the top of the crystal-like mountain, TK nodded his head. "I think so. But I'm not sure."

"I wonder why-"

"Are these yours?" Koji interrupted his brother. When the three were talking, he had gone over the side of one of the rocks and there it was bleeping softly with not a scratch in place.

Koji threw the digivices at the Blondies as he made his way beside his brother.

"Thank you." TK said politely. He then nudge his brother to do the same.

"Thanks." Matt muttered.

TK rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behavior. "You know sooner or later we're going to have to work together, right?"

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Matt said as a matter of fact.

TK sighed in defeat as he faced the twins. TK thought that the receiving end would be furious by his brother's antic but in fact, it was the total opposite. Koji didn't seem to be bothered by his brother's attitude at all. TK was surprised. Maybe the boy wasn't as hotheaded as he thought he would be.

"How did you know it was here?" TK ask out of pure curiosity.

At first Koji battled whether to tell TK the truth or not but the boy's statement about them working together in the end made him conceded into satisfying the younger boy's curiosity. "Ever since our first adventure, I've always been able to find stuff easily. But for some reason, ever since I came here, I was able to utilize that sense even better than before," He explained nonchalantly. "And it was kinda hard to ignore the light those two gave out," He pointed at the blue and green digivices. "It's like they're telling me to find them. So I just follow the string of Light." He added.

Matt stared at him spectically. "You have superpowers now?"

Koji groaned in response. He already told them the truth, what more could the guy want. It's complicated and when something is complicated, there is no word to describe the phenomenon. Especially when it comes to the digital world. The place is basically a bunch of puzzles that only those who have an IQ of 200 wants to figure it out. Fortunately, TK saw his predicament and help the boy to escape a tight spot.

"Come on, Matt. Koji helped us find something that is really important to us. So you don't need to chew him for answers that he already gave us." TK said, not so happy by his brother's behavior.

Matt glanced at his brother and let out a defeated sigh. He was acting childish towards Koji and that wasn't fair for the other boy. Even if he was the one who started it. "Fine, sorry and thanks again."

Koichi gave the older boy a small understanding smile. His brother could sometimes act very childish towards someone he doesn't know. An act to hide his shyness. The thought made Koichi chuckled. Apparently, the gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"What's so funny?" Koji ask with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing," Koichi coughed to stop his chuckling. "Anyway, should we proceed to find the others?" He ask, changing the subject and attention towards somewhere else but him.

"I don't think we need to," TK interjected. He held up his digivice and showed the others the multiple dots on the screen. "It seems like someone with a digivices has found us." He explained.

They studied the dots and fair enough, it was nearby. No, not nearby, it was already there with them. They look at the dots in confusion.

"I know four of those dots belongs to us but where are the other two?" Matt ask in confusion.

"Maybe they're above or under us?" Koichi suggested.

They glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders. It was worth a try. They stared at the black starry sky and saw nothing. They then went to the edge of the crystal island and carefully took a peek at the bottom.

It was koji who saw the two human figure below them. "Hey, guys!" He called out to the others. "There they are!" He pointed at the four figure below them.

"Careful, we don't want a repeat of what happened the other time." Matt warned the younger boys as they called out to the figures below them.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear something?" Taiki interrupted Shoutmon's conversation with Henry.

They turned at his call and focused on their hearing. "Oh yeah, there is something calling for us." Henry said.

"A ghost maybe?" Terriermon said jokingly. This however scared cutemon a little.

"A-a ghost?" Cutemon stutter from within Taiki's fusion loader.

"Real mature, Terriermon." Shoutmon scolded the rabbit digimon.

"What?" Terriermon said innocently. Henry sighed at his partner antics.

On the other hand, Taiki smiled at their casual exchange. At least they're getting along. "How about we go investigate instead?" He suggested. Everyone agreed and followed his lead.

"Hey! Up here!" The voice shouted at the trio.

They tilt their heads upwards and was ecstatic to find more of their friends (new or old doesn't matter).

"Hey!" Taiki shouted back. "Are you guys alright?!"

"Yeah, we are!" Matt answered. "How about you!?" Taiki and the others nodded. "That's good. Do you want climb up here or we go down!" Matt ask.

Taiki thought about it before giving an answer. "Can you guys come down instead! Up is harder than down!" He reasond.

The quartet from above oblige and called out on their respective digimon.

"Gabumon, Digivolve!"

"Gabumon digivovle to... Garurumon!"

Matt helped his brother to mount Garurumon first before he climb on and sat behind TK with patamon on Garurumon's head. Koichi and koji on the other hand turned into lowemon and Lobomon. When they were ready, they jumped down from the island at the same time. When they reached the ground, both human digimon turned back to normal except for Garurumon.

"So that blue stripe can digivolve, Huh..." Shoutmon muttered under his breath. It could be said that he was a little jealous of the wolf digimon. But unlike him, he could fuse with alot of his friends. So he knew that he shouldn't be jealous of him. Everyone has their own pros and cons. And unfortunately for him, it was that he couldn't digivolve normally like the other digimons.

The trio ran towards their friends. "No matter how many times I see it, it always surprises me." Taiki said, looking at both Koichi and koji.

"You'll get used to it." Koji countered, though it's not as hostile as his words.

"Who woke that guy up on the wrong side of the bed. " Terriermon said.

"Terriermon." Henry warned his partner who shrugged it off with a momentai. "It's almost like when Terriermon and I merged." Henry added, trying to shift the topic before his partner get into a fight with their future comrade.

"Must be hard and annoying merging with Terriermon." Patamon commented.

"Hey!" Terriermon protested which got a good laugh from the group.

"Anyway we better-" Taiki began but was interrupted by a sudden gasped. He turned to the source and found TK hunched with his hand clenching his chest. Taiki walked towards him with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

Matt was fussing over him but he didn't respond to any of his questions. When he did respond, he only a single sentence escaped. "Someone's light is fading..." He whispered so softly that Taiki and the others were forced to move closer.

"What do you mean?" Matt ask. He didn't like how unresponsive his brother was. Especially after yesterday fiasco. Something was terribly wrong and he doesn't want to fail his brother... again.

Instead of answering Matt's question, TK jerked his head up and stared at Koji with an unreadable expression. "You can find him right?" TK ask in a firm tone. "Guide us." He said in a 'no room to argue' tone.

Koji looked at him spectically before nodding his head. In truth he felt that light that TK mention as well. He wasn't entirely sure at first but after hearing TK's statement, he knew his senses weren't wrong. So even if the blond boy hadn't asked him to guide them, he would have taken them to it either way. The reason? Because it was too pure for it to be evil or leave this world. He have to save it. No matter what.

Without a second thought, Koji spirit digivolved into Kendogarurumon and ushered Koichi to get on his back. TK on the other hand digivolved patamon into Pegasusmon. Behind him was Matt with Henry and Terriermon riding on Garurumon and Taiki who rode on Dorulumon. They were running at top speed and with the occasional floating rocks in their way which forced them to lower the speed a bit to avoid collision.

Kendogarurumon then decreases he speed as they were closer to a certain crystal island that was larger than most. When they finally touched the ground and everyone turned back to normal, TK sprinted forward with a cry of distress.

They stared at the figure that was on the ground, lifeless beside the shimmering crystal. His skin was unusually pale, his lips were blue, his silver hair didn't have the same glow like when they first met and his eyes were shut close. He wasn't moving and that in itself was quite disturbing.

When TK finally reached the figure, he held out his hand towards Fray's neck to find a pulse. To his relief it was there but faint. So faint that it was hard to find, if it weren't for the fact that TK learned how to find a pulse easily from Joe. TK turned the silver-haired boy on to his back. His chest was barely raising to show his shallow breathing.

"Is he alright?" Henry ask, crouching beside TK as he examined the silver-haired boy. He looked pretty pale but what surprised him the most were the cat-like ears and twin tail. There were even white fur around his neck that makes it look like a white scarf. Overall, Fray looked awful. Like someone who had gone into war with only a knife in hand. (Aka, looks like a kicked kitten)

TK shook his head negatively. He looked like he was on the verge of tears but he held it back.

"What's wrong with him?" Koichi ask staring at the boy worryingly.

"Maybe it have something to do with the lights he emitted before we fell?" Henry suggested. Oh how right he was.

Matt clicked his tongue irritably. "Where is Joe when we need him..." He muttered.

Taiki held out his fusion loader and suggested. "Maybe Cutemon can help," As he said that, a pink rabbit materialize before them. He hurried towards Fray's side and chanted 'healing glow' before a warm green light surrounded the boy. When he was done, the others could hear the sniffles and sobs coming from Cutemon. They gave Taiki a confused look before the pink digimon went back into Taiki's loader. Taiki sigh dejectedly. "It's not working. It seems like he's not physically injured. Cause if he is then he should have woken up from Cutemon's healing. I think it have something to do with those lights... maybe it exhaust him or something and it created an internal injuries which Cutemon couldn't heal... "

When they heard that, everyone had a sober look. Finally finding the courage to speak his thought, he broke the silence.

"I think Taiki and Henry is on to something..." Koji interjected in the tense atmosphere.

"what?" His brother ask.

"His light," His eyebrow furrowing. "It's flickering like a light bulb. I don't know what will happen when it stop but..." He trailed off, moving closer towards Koichi. He didn't have to finish his sentence. Without him pointing it out. They understood.

But even though they understood, that doesn't mean they could accept it. Especially TK who hold the crest of Hope. He always have hope and he wasn't going to lose it.

So without thinking, he reached his hand towards Fray's chest. He closed his eyes as he concentrated towards the unknown. Suddenly he felt warmth enveloping his very being. A power he had never felt before. Like before he released it. This time that warmth was directed towards Fray. All the warmth he gathered travels from his chest to his limp body.

Hope.

That's what he is. He knew that their fate would change ever since they met him. He had an important role to fulfill. Along with himself and the others.

Soon, the colours from Fray's face began to return. His face began to flush from the sudden circulation of his blood and his pale skin came alive. Even his newly acquired ears and tails twitched in anticipation of awakening. But even with all the positive signs, TK didn't stop and he kept giving Fray his warmth, power and energy.

The others watched in awe as TK slowly healed Fray with his blinding yellow light. At first Matt was worried for his brother, but when he saw the effect TK's light have on Fray, he let it go and became a spectator. He didn't want to think about the possibility of TK having superpowers yet, but he would get to that soon. When someone wasn't dying.

But as soon as he thought of that, he gasped in horror as TK pale in comparison to what Fray looked like a minute ago. He even swayed after 2 minutes had gone by. Matt frantically reached for his brother and was about to dragged him away from Fray but realized that he wouldn't budge.

"No," The blond boy muttered. "I can't lose anyone... ever again!" He rasped as the exhaustion was taking over. Again? He turned and was met with teary big blue eyes. Patamon. Why is he crying?

After trying to pull TK gently away from Fray became ineffective, Matt used a rougher method. And that was by yanking his brother away forcefully. When he was about to yank his brother, he heard a series of gasp. It wasn't a gasp of horror, instead it was that of surprise and shock. Matt was about to ask, when a sudden blond hair blurred passed by him and caught his brother by the arms and pulled him away.

The scene was so abrupt that it took Matt and the others a few second to comprehend it. Realizing that TK was no longer in front of him, he quickly turned and found an unconscious TK in the arms of another blondie, Willis.

If it weren't for the fact that Matt would've done the same, he would have scolded the blond for handling his brother so roughly. What's more, the worried expression and aura emitting from Willis eases his rage.

"What were you thinking?!" Willis hissed at the unconscious boy. Though he got no response. "That could've killed you... Can't you think for yourself for once..." He whispered, sadness evident in his tone.

Hearing the word _'killed'_ got the others attention towards him. "Killed?" Koichi accidentally blurted out. Eyes widened, he quickly covered his mouth as he glanced at Matt.

His face was unreadable, which concerned the other boys. They didn't urge him to speak so they waited. It seems like Willis hadn't notice the sudden chill in the air emitted by the older blond because he was too focused on the younger.

Matt moved closer to the two blondes. He studied the two critically. If he hadn't known better, they could've passed off as siblings or even twins. At first he was hesitant, but in the end he reached out and placed a hand on Willis shoulder, getting his attention.

Willis jerked his face upwards and was met with sky blue. At first he was confused, but then he realize that it was Matt. He looked down and saw the still unconscious TK. He looked up again and then blushed frivolously.

"Sor-sorry!" He stuttered. "I uh-I didn't mean to-um... ugg-The thing is I was just-...power-super-hump!" He began to blabbered incoherently which was stopped by Terriermon's ear.

"Sorry 'bout that, Willis just got less intelligent when he's embarrassed..." Terriermon stated which got an angry 'hummff' from Willis. Terriermon huffed at his human partner. "Well I'm right aren't I, you barely made a full sentence just now!" That however got a smack in the head by another rabbit-like digimon.

"Whoa, he reminds me of someone..." Henry muttered under his breath which got an annoyed look from his Terriermon.

"Stop that nonsense already Terriermon," Lopmon scolded his counterpart. He then turned to the embarrassed Willis. "Now Willis, breathe. You need to be calm to explain to everyone. They want to know what's wrong too, especially Matt." He counsel the boy softly which he oblige.

"Will TK be OK?" Gabumon repeated the question in worry.

When Willis's breathing came out as soft and calm, Terriermon finally released his ear from Willis mouth. Willis gave him an annoyed look before returning his attention back to Matt and the others. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes..." The other let out a sigh of relief but tense when Willis continued. "I take it you want to know what just happened right?" He glanced shyly at their faces. They nodded, so he continued. "I wasn't here since the beginning but I got the gist of what had happened. Fray, who lost alot of digisoul after that last attempt of miracle collapsed. At the rate he was going through, he would've died instantly but it seems like Ornatumon had enough power to fused with Fray and gave him enough strength to live. But he would still die if he doesn't regain enough digisoul soon. That's where TK comes in. TK transferred his digisoul into Fray but..." He stared at the unconscious boy still in his lap. "He kept on giving more to Fray even though he doesn't need anymore of it. As a result, TK exhaust himself of digisoul and collapsed."

When he finished his explanation, he gave the others a few second to let the information sink. Then Henry broke the silent.

"What's this digisoul you mention?" He ask.

"It's the energy we sent to our digimon to digivolve or fuse them," He turned to Koichi and koji. "Or in your case turned into one."

"And this can kill, how?" Taiki muttered, loud enough for the others to hear him.

"If we exhaust our digisoul too much, it could send us into a state of coma. But if it was empty, we die. It's like using your own soul to power up our digimon. If we exhaust our soul, for example old age, we die," He explained which got a series of horror gasped. "But to avoid such situations, our body became exhausted and stopped us from using it anymore than necessary," He added quickly. "But TK here ignored his tried body's warning and kept on sending more. So I stopped him before he could send anymore then nessecary and went into coma or worse, killed."

Matt paled at his explanation. He turned his attention back towards his baby brother. He was so pale and he could barely see the raising of his chest. How could he thought of giving his life so easily? Was the trauma of losing Angemon still haunting him till this day? No, that's not what bothered Matt. It was the fact that maybe, just maybe... TK knew that if he hadn't done anything to help Fray, he would die. Did he know? Or was it a coincidence that his crest began to glow and send Fray the needed digisoul.

As Matt began to contemplate with the thought, he felt a sudden shift from the blond boy and found TK unconscious in his lap.

"You should be the one to hold him, you are afterall his brother." Willis said before kneeling next to the unconscious Fray. He checked his pulse and was relieve to find that it was steady. "We should move to somewhere safer." He suggested before making an attempt to carry Fray on his back but was stopped by Taiki.

"Let me carry him, I'm bigger which makes it easier." He offered, which Willis reluctantly agreed. He hate to admit it but it would drained him alot of energy if he were to carry Fray. Considering they were of the same height.

"At least now he/you won't get any shorter..." Both Terriermon said in unison.

"Terriermon!" Henry smacked his partner while Willis threw his off his shoulder. Though the two digimon didn't feel guilty whatsoever and instead fell in a fit of giggles.

"Momentai..., Henry..., Momentai." Terriermon said between his fit of giggles.

"What does... that even... mean?!" Willis's Terriermon ask.

"Hakunamatata!" He replied.

Both Henry and Willis groaned in frustration at their immature partner. Taiki and Koichi were trying to hold back their laughter, Shoutmon, Patamon, gabumon and the other digimons were already chuckling while Matt and koji had a smile on their faces. Even though their circumstances weren't appealing, it was nice to have a sense of norm once in a while.

After the laughing session was over (when Lopmon smacked the two Terriermon), Matt who had stood up with TK on his back turned to Willis. "So, where are we going?" He ask before adding. "I hope you know how to get out of here cause I for one don't."

Willis turned and pointed at the empty blackness. "We go there-"

"Are you crazy." Matt interrupted him which got him a glare. "Sorry." He sheepishly smile.

"As I was saying, there's an invisible stone bridge there. If we kept on walking for about 2 or 3 kilometers, we'll see the blue sky." He said.

"invisible stone bridge?" Henry wondered. "How is it daytime by just walking 2 kilometer or so?" He ask.

"I'm sure Koji can see the bridge as well. Since he is a guide. As for the time difference, let's just take jet lag as an example. There's an invisible barrier there that separate the two areas. I'm sure you guys have dealt with this scenario before." He explained and they nodded in understanding.

* * *

Koji and Koichi were in the front, followed by Willis, Matt and lastly Taiki. The digimons were beside their partner, making sure they didn't slip. Walking on invisible ground sure is nerve-wracking.

"Why does everything in this world is invisible?" Willis Terriermon ask.

"Maybe it's because this digital world is unstable." Koichi conveyed.

"Unstable?" Patamon ask from atop Matt's head. All the boys had the same expression as him, confusion, except for Willis and koji.

"In our digital world, we had to defeat the digimons that ate the areas data. As a result, the digital world became unstable. Just imagine this place as our digital world. The only difference was that it was brighter and could be restored." Koichi explained.

"So your digital world was broken into pieces?" Henry ask.

Koji snorted. "Rather than broken, it's more fitting to say that it was eaten."

Taiki, Henry and the others blanched at the thought. What kind of digimon that can eat a huge amount of data that made the areas? Must be a monster...

"Whoa, I don't want to get on that digimon bad side then." Patamon said.

Henry's Terriermon huffed atop his partner's head. "Henry and I could take em!" He made a small punching gesture with his ears as he said that.

"Terriermon, stop moving or you'll fall." Henry warned him which made him look at the ground and gave a nervous gulp. Henry chuckled at his partner's apparent fear.

"It's not nice to laugh at someone, Henry." He pouted at his partner.

"Says the guy who just laugh his ass off at someone just now." Willis Terriermon stated.

"Language!" Both Willis and Henry scolded the digimon.

"Whoa, not only did we got ourselves another Terriermon but also another Willis." Lopmon interjected.

Willis and Henry made eye contact and both gave each other a sheepish smile.

Though the two Terriermon groaned in dismay. "Momentai~" Both said in unison.

While the argument began between the two Terriermon and their partners, Taiki stated from beside Matt. "I have a feeling that it's going to be an interesting adventure." He smiled at the scene in front of him. He noticed the twins in front of them and he could tell they felt the same way.

"Yeah/Yup/Certainly/yes." Came his answer from Matt, Patamon, Gabumon and his partner, Shoutmon.

* * *

 **TL: Sorry for the late update, but you know the usual college student life. Again sorry cause I can't promise you it won't happen again but I'll try my best to update.**

 **So with that being said...Please leave a review, favorite or follow. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Woody forest and icy plain

**Gotamon: So you have finally thought of updating, Huh.**

 **T. L: *sweatdropped* You know I didn't do it on purpose.**

 **Hawkmon: That's right, Gatomon. TL was busy with his assignment afterall.**

 **Gomamon: Oh yeah, the one where you procrastinate so much?**

 **TL: Too much information, Baka!**

 **Gatomon: *Glare***

 **Damemon: Kyahaha! That's what you get for being a lazy arse!**

 **TL: *Charge at Damemon and threw him into the horizon* Anyway, sorry for not updating. And unfortunately it'll be like that for this month cause my final are coming up. The only reason why I could update this is because the chapter is already done and it only needed to be edited. Another unfortunate news is that the next chapter hasn't been created yet. So it may take awhile.**

 **Tentomon: *Sigh* Only bad news but at least he's not abandoning us.**

 **All: Hai! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Living forest...**

Kari felt the wind blew pass her cheeksand the rough sand under her feet. Her eyes were closed and she was afraid to let them flutter. She could hear the crashing waves just a few feet before her. The salty air and the eerie feeling she felt from her surroundings. She was there. Again. A place where she desperately wished to not visit again. And yet, there she was. But this time she was alone. TK forgot her so he wouldn't be able to save her again.

No, wait!

She still had her brother and Gatomon. She can't give up hope. Or TK will scold her for it. As though she had given up on him.

After a few seconds of conflicting with herself, she finally found the courage to open her reddish eyes. She hesitantly opened her eyes and was startled out of her wits when red meets piercing violet. She jolted and took a step back but she stumbled and fell on her arse.

Kari yelped in pain when her behind made impact with the rough sand. She heard feet scrambling towards her, she looked up and saw two boys with one girl looking down at her with concern and guilt (except the girl, she was pretty nonchalant about it but her eyebrows did furrowed).

"I am so sorry if I startled you!" The blond boy rushed to her side and helped her up.

"We really didn't mean too!" The boy with a hat and google, hold out his hand to pull her up. She accepted it and stared at the two boys.

She wasn't alone, she realized. No, she never was but she could've sworn she felt the presence of the unwelcome dark ocean lingering a few minutes ago. Had they chased it away? After a moment of thinking, she finally realize that her silent made both boys even more worried and guilty.

To crush that concerned expression on their faces, she spoke in a cheerful voice. "It's fine! I'm alright! You just startled me a little," She noticed that their faces were scrunched up in disbelief, so she emphasize. "I'm fine. I've been into a much dangerous situation then a fall in the bum." She stated which got a blush from the two boys. She gave a satisfied hummed when they finally dropped the topic.

"Told you it was a bad idea," A harsh tone pierced the air. "Now have you both satisfied your curiosity?" The girl in a broken heart shape T-shirt said with narrowed eyes.

The boys head fell as they suddenly took interest on the plain brown sand. "Well, she stood there unmoving for a long time. I can't help it if my curiosity eats me away." The boy in goggle muttered dejectedly.

Feeling uncomfortable by the attention, Kari eagerly changed the subject with another firm assurance. "Takuya, Yuu, Rika," She said which got their eyes on her once again. "I'm fine... Anyway, are you guys the only one here?"

Kari examine her surroundings and for the first time, realized that she was on a beach. Beautiful clear sea salt water, glittering plain golden, brown sand and the sound of calming, crashing waves. It was the total opposite of what she imagine a few minutes ago. How could she compare this beautiful beach to that horrifying nightmare? She shrugged it off not wanting to get gloomy in front of her new comrades/friends and waited for them to answer her.

It was unexpectedly Rika who answered her. The boys must have still felt guilty for their actions. "Renamon went to survey the area. She'll tell us if she found the others or not."

"Dame Dame! That fox chick can't possibly round the whole forest in such a small amount of time!" Damemon exclaimed while bouncing on its tiny feet. "That's why you should've let me go too, Yuu!" He said, making a face that could only be describe as a pout.

Rika glared at the poop-like digimon. Yuu on the other hand stood in silent at her glare as his sweat dropped. While that was going on, Takuya had already managed to merge himself with the shadow of the trees behind them. Kari look at the digimon and the girl nervously. She hoped that a fight wouldn't broke out. Not wanting to know the answer, she quickly changed the subject. "You look just like sukamon, but cuter." She said in a soothing voice.

Damemon stopped at his agitated bouncing and stared at the girl in shock. "What?!" He yelled in horror, which made the others cringe. "How the heck am I the same as that disgusting guy?!"

Kari's sweat dropped at his dramatic reaction. She expected a reaction but not that overwhelming. Well, being compared to sukamon would've made anyone feel disgusted. After finding a conclusion to calm the digimon, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If it makes you feel better, you are much cuter than he will ever be." She said giving him her strongest 'please forgive me look'.

Damemon stared at her sincere eyes and gave an approving grunt. Kari sigh in relief.

Seeing as though they won't get anywhere at this point, Rika spoke up. "What's with you anyway?" She said. If those who doesn't know her were to hear her question, they would've mistaken it as though she was picking a fight. Kari was one of these people so her face turned into a frown but fortunately for her, Takuya had dealt with Rika's type of person before so he was able to translate for Kari without the girl misunderstanding the other girl's intention.

"What she meant to say was, how come you froze like that just now? We even called you a few times but you didn't seem to notice us at all." Takuya interpreted in concern.

Kari made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she froze to think up an explanation. Should she tell them the truth? Hey guys, did you know there is this other world where we call it the dark ocean. It's occupants or digimon want to make me their queen so they could rebel against their so called master and for some reason I felt it's negative influence just now. By the way, for some reason only I can feel it cause it's calling to me... Nope. Not gonna say that. They would think she's crazy! Or maybe not. She was sure they've gone through some weird stuff too in their world. Afterall, they are the digidestined, it's the norm.

"I-uh... kinda felt a dark aura a minute ago beyond the sea...And-uh-I kind of froze by the pressure it emits..." She shuttered. Not the whole truth but the truth nonetheless. She waited for a laugh or maybe a snort but instead she was met with a grimace expression. She frowned. She didn't want them to worry. That's why she make it sound nonchalant.

"A dark aura..." Takuya muttered in thought.

"Could there be an evil digimon nearby?" Yuu stated.

"No way! I don't feel anything at all!" Damemon jumped into his partner's arms. Yuu looked like he was about to protest but Takuya cut him short.

"Sometime humans are able to pick up some things that the highly sensitive digimon can't... So we can't entirely brushed off what Kari said." Takuya said, defending Kari's words.

Kari stared at him in disbelieve. He believed her? Sure she made it less crazy as it was supposed to sound, but it was still a crazy answer. "You believed me?" She blurted out without thinking.

Takuya and the others were startled by her sudden blunt question but nonetheless Takuya gave her a smile in the end. "Yes I believe you. If I can sense a volcano eruption then you can sense a mysterious dark aura too."

"Volcano eruption?" Yuu questioned the boy in disbelief.

Takuya shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a side effect of me being the warrior of fire."

They gave him a confused look while the person in question just smiled innocently like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They were about to get into a new conversation (About Takuya apparently) when a digimon that looks like a yellow fox that can walk with clothes on ran towards them. Rika snapped her attention towards the coming fox.

"What's wrong Renamon?" Rika demand sternly. She knows that face, it was the face of trouble. And apparently, it have something to do with their missing friends.

"I found a boy with unnatural brown hair, an Agumon and a Gatomon in the forest." She reported in a serious tone. But Rika knew that there was more to it then just finding them.

"My brother and Gatomon?! You found them!" Kari exclaimed in happiness. She was about to sprint into the forest when Takuya, Yuu and Rika stopped her. "Wha-" She looked confused and was about to ask them but stopped when she saw their grave faces.

"And?" Rika firmly said. Urging her partner to continue.

"They were captured by the forest occupants."

Kari gasped at the news. Her brother was captured? How? He got Agumon and Gatomon with him. There's no way he would've been captured that easily.

"You didn't try to save them, why?"

"Because they were surrounded," said Renamon, not even slightly fazed by her partner's accusing glare. "I didn't want to cause their situation to be even dire then it already is."

Rika excepted her apology (It's Renamon's way of apologizing) and turned to the others. "Any idea?" She asked.

Yuu raised his hand as though he was talking to a teacher. "I got one. But I need everyone's cooperation to make this work," He turned to Kari. "And I can't have you driven by your emotions or this plan will fail."

Kari was shocked was an understatement but she knew that Yuu was right. She had to calm down. The way Renamon describe their situation was like they weren't hurt, yet. In danger but not hurt. Or going to be eaten or executed or... or... Snap out of it Kari!

Kari gritted her teeth as she responded. "I'll be careful..."

Yuu nodded as he continued. "So the plan is like this..."

* * *

 **The snowy mountain...**

"Takatomon, I'm hungry~"

"I am too, buddy. But considering the situation we're in, we don't know where to find food." Takato sigh tiredly.

"You guys have been having this same conversation for the tenth time. Aren't you tired?" A girl with purple hair, Yolei, ask in wonder and irritation.

"But I'm hungry~" Guilmon whined falling on his bum as he rubbed his aching tummy.

"You guys sure are at ease eventhough we're in the middle of a snowy mountain..." Joe stated from beside the fire with Gomamon in his arms. Extra warmth.

"Well Joe, I think someone here needs to be carefree for a change. If not, you'll be in one of your panic attacks again. Even if you have gotten better as of late." Gomamon added which got a disapproving look from his partner.

"I say, it is better to not exhaust ourselves in pointless panic. I am glad you are taking this better then I thought Yolei." Hawkmon said, from Yolei's arms.

Yolei sigh tiredly. "I don't even have the strength to complain..." She replied in her not so cheerful self.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we'll get through this." Takato smiled reassuringly at the older kids.

When Takato first woke up, he found himself covered in snow. It was a good thing that Guilmon woke him up as soon as possible or he would've died from hypothermia. After that he wondered around aimlessly trying to find his friends but was stumbled upon Yolei and Hawkmon who laid unconscious under a mount of snow instead. She was lucky that Hawkmon warped himself around her to give her warmth or she would've died. Actually, let's just say that those who stayed in the cold for too long will die. Then both he and Guilmon helped her and Hawkmon to find a warm shelter to regain their strength. That's when they heard Joe calling them from within the deep cave. They took cover and for the past two hours, they've stayed there in case any of their friends pass the cave.

But for the longest of time, all they did were staring at the fire quietly. Well, except for the occasional whine from Guilmon. But with each passing hours the list for the reason of their death increases. No food? Check. No warm clothes? Check. No water? Chec-snow could be counted as water. Tired as hell? Check. Death is coming?... Maybe. They are dead. Wait, digimon...

"Hey, how about we get out of here with our digimon's help?" Takato suggested. Why hadn't he thought of that since the very beginning? Exhaustion must've clouded his better judgement.

Yolei perked at the idea and then slapped her own forehead. "Why didn't I think of that..." She sighed dramatically.

"Wait... you guys weren't doing it on purpose?" Gomamon said incredulously. He turned to his partner and saw Joe turning his attention at a very interesting rock. "You have got to be kidding me..." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Not like you can talk!" Joe said, trying to defend himself. "Why didn't you suggest the idea?" He narrowed his eyes.

Gomamon rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because only Hawkmon here can fly? With the way the storm is raising for every freaking hour, I thought it was a bad idea to separate the forces from ground and air. What's more, I thought Hawkmon was tired or something since Yolei didn't suggest to scout the area on his back. So don't blame me for not suggesting the idea. I thought it was supposed to be your job to tell us what to do." Gomamon said angrily.

The others went silent at his confession. They really are stupid and slow for not coming with half of the possibility that Gomamon had came up with.

Joe sighed tiredly. It was his fault for ignoring the possibility of an escape. He couldn't blame Gomamon for his own carelessness. "I'm sorry Gomamon-" He stopped when Guilmon stood from his spot suddenly. "What's wrong?" He ask, worry began to take over his mind. Guilmon at the moment look very feral and Joe doesn't want to know what's making him so.

"Guilmon? What is it buddy?" Takato ask while patting his head to calm his partner a little.

"Digimon..." Guilmon hissed in warning.

Hearing the warning, the others stood from their comfy spot with their digimon standing protectively infront of their partners.

"Where?" Yolei whispered. Not wanting to agitate the creature that they have not yet been able to see. Sure the cave was deep but Joe and Gomamon had scouted the deep ends of the cave and they said there was only a dead end with no life within sight. So being warned that there was a living creature undetected in their presence was nerve wracking.

But before anyone could answer the girl's question, something flew out from the stone wall. Literally flew out of the walls. A stone wall. Impossible. Wait, they're in the digital world. Nothing is impossible.

The children, startled and not knowing the sudden creature's appearance stumbled to get away from the red blur. The digimon were about to attack when they heard a familiar voice.

"Koushiro-han! I found the exit!" The beetle-like digimon shouted. What came after the shout was another boy with darkish red hair coming out from the stone wall looking wobbly on his feet.

"Thanks, Tentomon..." He said. He stood at the end to catch his bearing before shaking his head and brought it up to look at his partner. He was surprised and happy at the same time to find familiar faces before him. "Guys! I'm glad to have finally found you." He said walking towards the group near the fire.

Realizing that it was only Izzy, the children and digimon's stiff bodies began to relax.

"Geez Izzy, don't freaking scare us like that!" She scolded the boy with her arms raised to make her point.

Izzy nervously rubbed his neck. "Well, it's not like I knew that you guys We're on the other side..."

"That's right! So don't be mad at Koushiro-han..." Tentomon said, defending his partner.

Joe raised his arms to calm the insect digimon down. "We're sorry. We were just afraid that the black tentacles came back or something..." They shuddered at the thought. "Either way, we're glad you're alright."

Izzy nodded before taking his place near the fire. "Are you guys the only one here?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We haven't found the others yet." Joe said apologetically.

"Maybe that's cause we haven't moved from this cave at all?" Gomamon said innocently which got a flick on the forehead from Joe.

"Well, in my opinion, it was the right decision to not move from your current shelter. Cause by the looks of the weather, it's going to increase in its intensity..." They gave him a confused look. "The storm I mean." He added.

They nodded in confirmation. "What about the others?" Takato ask, wanting to join the conversation after admiring Izzy for the past ten minutes. He's made more progress then the six of them put together. As expected of the brain of the original adventure kids.

"Just hope that they're in a safe area... or we could just use the d-terminal to pinpoint their location and statues." He suggested as he took out his d-terminal and laptop from his backpack.

The other who wetc present to hear his suggestion slapped their faces at their own idiocy. How could they had forgetten the power of technology when they were literally in a world of digital. Their cluelessness have gone to the point of insufferable. Izzy gave them a weird look before proceeding with the task at hand.

"What are you doing?" Takato ask, perching from behind Izzy to have a look at the laptop's screen.

"Locating the others digivices, this way it'll be easier to find them. If they are not within the perimeter, it is better to send a message to get a grasp on their statutes." He explained, eyes not leaving the screen for even a second.

"Why didn't you do that from where you were? It would've helped you know, if you massage us instead..." Yolei said, studying Izzy's fast typing.

"I can't," He stopped for a while to look at Yolei. "For some reason, inside there," He pointed to the place where he previously came from. "Blocked all connection to any devices. Which include my d-terminal, laptop and my digivice's scouting ability. It's one of the reason why I didn't know you were here." After he said his piece, he continued on his task.

"What's in there anyway?" Gomamon ask.

By that time, Izzy was too focused on his work that he particularly ignored the others. That's when Tentomon took the role of giving them the answers they seek.

"Koushiro-han said that it was an abandon shelter. What's more it had been abandoned for quite a long time too. Since there were rotten foods, ripped fabrics and rusted tools. He said it was a shelter for digimon and there were signs of struggles and battles but it was mostly covered by dust and rocks from its surroundings."

"Struggle? I wonder what happened there?" Takato said in curiosity.

"Maybe it's the war that Fray guy mentioned?" Gomamon interjected.

"War? That sounds really bad..." Yolei muttered worryingly.

"Yolei, it's a war, of course it doesn't sound good." Hawkmon said which got himself a slap in the head.

"I know-"

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed which got the others attention. They asked him to elaborate which he gladly did. "My laptop have been upgraded for some reason. And it seems like not only can it pinpoint our digivices but it can also find the others whose from other worlds!" He said excitedly. "This is a great discovery! Every digivices gave off a unique signal. Our generation is in colour red, Yolei's group are a mixture of their digimental colours, Takato and the frontier group are green, while the Xros group are in white with each colour lining. There's six colour which are different from the others though. I wonder whose digivices those are?" Izzy studied the screen intensely, forgetting his audience.

Yolei cleared her throat to catch the older boy's attention. "How do you know all that? It's not shown on the screen..." She wondered.

"Ah... It came in a pop-up way. As soon as One minutes pass, it disappeared. I got it memorized before then." Lazy replied nonchalantly.

Hearing that, Yolei sweat dropped. "As expected of Izzy, I still have a long way to go..." She muttered.

"Are there any signal around here?" Takato ask.

"Just gimme a minute and..." Izzy hands began to type at a speed no one wants to have on their hands when suddenly a cute bell like sound could be heard from the laptop. "...Yes, there are two signal. One is from the frontier group and another one is from the Xros group with silver lining in his/her circle."

"Where are they?" Joe ask, getting ready to treat the two if what he thought was true.

"Close. Two kilometer from the cave. It seems like they're moving fast but they're going in the opposite direction. We must quickly send-"

"Got it! Hawkmon! Amour digivolve!" Yolei shouted raising her digivice towards Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon amour digivolve to... Halsemon!"

Takato stared in awe at the new digimon before him. If it weren't for his dignity, he would've squealed like a little girl after witnessing a transformation from his favorite TV show. But alas, he was prepared for it and his dignity was intact.

Yolei was ready to hopped on Halsemon when Joe stopped her from her tracks.

Yolei was about to protest when Joe gave her a stern look. "You are not going into that storm..."

"But-" She tried but was cut off by Joe.

"No buts... You will only be a burden if you were to go with him. What happens if you fall from his back. He would have to look after you then. What's more, what if the two needed a lift. There won't be enough space for the three of you. So please consider the safest route here." He explained as clearly as he could. He knew that Yolei has a very big heart, afterall she is the owner of the love digimental but he is Reliability. He needs to get her to face reality and avoid her from getting into danger. More then they already are that is.

Yolei was still hesitant on letting Hawkmon go on his own so Izzy interjected. "Don't worry, I'll tell him the exact location of the two. What's more, Halsemon's wings are pretty sturdy so he won't fall easily, right Halsemon?"

Halsemon nodded and reassure his partner. Finally Yolei admit defeat and let him go to fetch the two new kids without her. "Come back safely you hear me!" She shouted at a fading Halsemon in the storm. She sigh tiredly before walking back into the warm cave. The first thing that caught her attention was Izzy, who was still typing on his laptop. "Are you sending massages to the others?" She ask finding her place beside him.

Izzy nodded. "That, as well as finding the person who mysteriously tempered with my laptop without me realizing it. I've held onto it since the beginning, it was impossible for anyone to even get close to my laptop without me noticing it." He didn't look mad, in fact he look intrigue to know the answer for this puzzle. "What's more, it doesn't seems like a hack. It's like the program have always been there."

"Maybe it's when you fainted? That is if you faint..." Takato suggested, eyes getting heavier by the minute.

"That may be so but when I opened my eyes, I saw that my beg have not been touched. There must be another force that did this... "

Joe gave it a thought when he remembered the light show before they fell to oblivion. "Maybe it was tempered when Fray sent those light towards us?"

Izzy looked up from his laptop with eyes shining as bright as The Star. "You're a genius Joe!" He exclaimed excitedly. "He must have sent me some kind of program to avoid from separation situation from happening and if it did then we have a way to solve it! Considering Willis having the crest of destiny and having the ability to see the future, maybe he saw this outcome and told Fray about it. They have a pretty close relationship from what I can conjure but so does TK and likely Kari, koji and Koichi as well. Now that I think about it, Fray did mention something about the power of miracle... Miracle... There's a digimental for miracle as well... Does that mean a crest that represent it exists too? No, if does exist then the likelihood of its bearer could be Fray..." He rumbled on and on, forgetting the audience again.

The others just sigh tiredly as they left Izzy in his own world and thought of asking him later. Yolei tried to keep up with his theories but gave up after 5 minutes of random blabbing. They sat quietly around the fire with Takato and Guilmon sleeping side by side before the later woke up with a start. Good thing too, cause Joe would've woke them up either way.

Takato winched in pain after his head connected with the hard ground. "Ouch... What is it Guilmon?" He mumble while rubbing his aching head.

"Big strong digimon... two... one is Halsemon..."

When he announced his discovery, Yolei quickly stood from her spot and made her way at the cave's entrance. "There really is a big digimon but I can also see Halsemon with them..."

"That's the two kids... their signal is proof of it." Izzy informed the team.

They waited for the two figure to arrive and when they did, the big furry digimon lowered a girl from his arms. "Please get her to the fire... She's been in the storm for a long time." The voice was deep and grouchy but it was also childish. Proof, hopefully, it's one of the frontier group.

When Joe took the girl from his arms, the digimon was instantly warped in blue digicode and shrunk into the size of a child. His most noticeable feature was his larger than his head orange hat. That's right, the youngest of the group, Tommy was his name.

"Are you alright?" Yolei ask in concern with Hawkmon beside her. Takato was making the fire do its work while helping Joe with the girl, Nene, he remembered her name.

Tommy raised his head to meet Yolei's grey eyes. He smiled at the genuine concern she gave him. He nodded shyly. "I'm alright, I'm an ice digimon afterall..." He turned to Nene. "What I'm worried about is her..."

"She has a name you know!" Scolded someone from around her pocket. This however startled the two who were tending to her needs.

"Her pocket talks..." Takato murmured in disbelief.

"Talking pockets? Is that yummy Takato?" He turned to his partner which got him a weird look from Takato.

"Oi! Who are you calling yummy, muscle brain! If I get outta here, imma gonna-"

"Hush now! Nene needs her rest..." Another voice scolded the other.

"Sorry..." It apologize guiltily.

"We're sorry about our childish comrade, Tommy..." Said a male's voice.

Tommy perked at being addressed. "Ah, it's alright. I was being rude to Nene." He said meekly.

"It is alright, she wouldn't mind..." A woman's voice reassure him. "Now, didn't you want to show them something?"

Tommy perked up again and quickly took out a beautiful white crystal ball with an unknown symbol on it. He showed it to the others and let them examine it.

"I stumble upon this when I tried to find shelter. At the time, I wasn't with Nene yet. I found a huge icy mountain that was literally ice. I was curious, so I approached it. For some reason I felt a longing feeling from it so I tried to touch it. As soon as I made contact with it though, it shrunk and turned to this..." He explained nervously. But loud enough for everyone to hear.

Izzy approached the boy and asked for permission to take a closer look which Tommy agreed. There was an odd symbol embed in it which Izzy couldn't identify but Tommy interjected and told him it was the symbol of his warrior digimon. This made Izzy theorize that this or these crystal balls might belong to its rightful owner. But for what, he have didn't have clue. Yet that is. Izzy was about to further the examination when his laptop rang that cute sound again.

He ran to his laptop and gasped at the massage he had received.

"Oh no, if Izzy gasped that means we're in for some fun and adventure..." Gomamon chided with false happiness.

"What is it, Izzy?" Joe said in concern, ignoring his partner previous comment.

"A riddle... from TK..." They prompted him to continue. "Search the Life's crystal in the heart of her warriors..."

"What the heck those that even mean?" Takato groaned along with a few others before falling into a silent rest. Not wanting to deal with a headache at the moment.

* * *

 **TL: Thank you for reading. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please Leave a follow review or favorite. Thanks again for those who did! Ciao.**


	9. Thunderous Journey

**Biyomon: *sigh* I'm glad you're still alive...**

 **Palmon: TL was dead?**

 **v-mon: TL's heart was...**

 **TL : Okok, I'm sorry. Really. It's just that once the fire is out, it's hard to create the scenario you want. Everything is in my head and some is disappearing so I'm trying to remember what I was doing, so it might take longer to update.**

 **I'm really sorry. But it seems like Loss movie wasn't able to give me the wood for my fire. Especially, now. Since my interest is dominated by my other fanfic.**

 **But I'll try to write.**

 **Gatomon: You better.**

 **Patamon: Or we'll cry...**

 **TL : Alright, already. No need to use psychology attack on me. I'll try. That's all I can promise you guys.**

 **Everyone : With that being said, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, you okay? Wake up." The voice ordered.

Ryo wasn't in the mood for a forced command. Dang, his head hurt like hell. After the huge get together, he had been having flashbacks that doesn't make any sense! He wanted to questioned the person who apparently kept on appearing in one of his trance, but they were too busy talking about the end of the world. OK, he got to admit that was way more important then his little headache.

But when they finally ended that depressing conversation, black tentacles and a huge eyeball had to appear. Then there were showlights, screaming and suddenly he fell into oblivion. Literally.

Now he was separated from his friends. Ugh, this is so much like that time when he first met them that it's not even a joke anymore. Why does his life have to be so damn difficult and confusing.

"I think he's faking it." A female voice pointed out. No Shit Sherlock, no one could sleep through your nagging. Just leave me to nap away my headache.

There was a 'tch' sound from his side but he can't really tell whether it was a guy or a girl with his eyes closed. "You guys are way too soft, let's just dunk water on him." Okay, it's a guy and a rude one to boot.

Ryo woke up with a grunt. "I'm up, I'm up. Can't you people leave a homeless guy alone." He muttered.

When Ryo opened his eyes he was not met with a digimon like he'd thought, instead he was met with humans. Ryo was shocked alright but he manage to keep a calm face. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and examine his... wake up caller. He blinked when he saw some unusual extra limbs that humans should not have or grow for that matter.

"Oh, nice tail..." He pointed at the bushy orange tail at the back of the girl. "Digimon?" he questioned. Cause the last time his brain was functioning correctly, humans don't have tails. Cosplay? No, the tail was moving.

The quartet - There was another girl among them- looked at each other before sneering.

"How the hell do we look like a digimon?" The rude one hissed at Ryo. The guy had black hair and inhuman golden eyes with no speck of white. Now that he got a closer look, the eyes look kind of like those of a snake. No scratch that. He is like a snake. When he hissed, a long tongue could be seen and the most noticeable feature of a snake on his lean body is the scale like skin. He was green to say the least. How could he had missed that?

"I dunno, your natural skin colour?" Ryo barked back. He was not is the mood to be polite or what not. His head hurt and he just wants to sleep. Even if his sleeping quarter was a place full of tree roots.

The snake guy glared at Ryo. Woah, the glare could've possibly force him to stay silent if it weren't for the fact that he was so damn tired to even care.

"Why you spiky haired brat!" The snake guy was about to launch at Roy when a huge black shell-like arms warped itself around the snake guy's chest.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to provoke the guy. Ryo thought as he stared at the long blade the snake guy was holding.

"Calm down, Lan. He is just a human." The voice, Ryo suspected belongs to the person who was currently saving his life.

"Damned him for being human! No one talks to me that way!" He hissed angrily at Ryo, who by then had already regain some of his thinking cells. And right now, his brain is screaming, IDIOT! YOU JUST HAD TO PROVOKE A GUY WITH FANGS!

Ryo pushed himself away from the exploding bomb. Not that it would help his situation to get away from the unknown creatures.

"Lan, he doesn't know. And you do have green skin, so I doubt he's in the wrong to think that you're a digimon." A soft voice commented.

The snake guy, Lan, glared at the girl who had come to Ryo's defence. Ryo thank the almighty for bestowing him the grace of a kind girl. He then studied both of his saviour. Like the other two, his saviours also have a new couple of unique traits.

Like the big guy holding onto the bomb have a pure black shell surrounding his arms and his fingers were like those belonged to a black puppet. He also have a pair of stick-like black antennas on his dark hair. At least his dark brown eyes had some normalcy in them unlike the snake guy. Meanwhile, the nice girl with long dark green hair, wore a brown feather cape that reaches her ankles. Ryo had to do a double-take when he saw long toes of herons instead of human feet. Yup, she's one of them. Ryo's attention went back to the girl's face and he saw white feathers on her hair. Her eyes were also a piercing gold that it felt like she was staring straight into his soul.

The girl noticed Ryo's gaze was on her and she smiled. "I'm sorry, you must've been confuse with all of this new information." She said kindly.

It took Ryo five second to realize that the girl was talking to him. "Uh, no. Wait, yes, I'm confused but thanks for stopping that crazy guy." He said, pointing at the said guy.

The girl watched him with amusement. "You're pretty brave to call him that, boy." She giggled (that sounds like a chirping bird) at the odd look he gave her for calling him boy.

The person in question, on the other hand was shaking with fury. "Lena, you shouldn't encourage the boy to speak further about Lan that way." The big guy said, struggling to keep the boy in his arms at bay.

But it was too late, the snake guy had already lost his patience towards the unknown spiky brown headed brat. "THAT IS IT! LET GO, RAYMOND! I NEED TO SKIN THAT BRAT ALIVE!"

Knowing that the guy wasn't joking, Ryo quickly stood up and hid behind the girl, Lena. It was cowardly, but this is a matter of survival.

"ENOUGH!" Another feminine voice pierced through the air. Everything went silent when the other girl Ryo had ignored spoke up for the first time after he had woken up. "Stop this childish banters, we have far more important things to do right now then this meaningless quarrel." She said coldly.

At her stern order, the snake guy cease his struggling and made a 'tch' sound of dissatisfaction. The big guy had a sheepish smile on his face while the kind girl looked ashamed.

The scary president-like girl with short fiery red hair, a pair of orange fox ears, bushy orange tail and sharp claws turned her attention back to Ryo. To complete her scary look are the bright emerald eyes that for some reason Ryo thought that it would glow in the dark. Note to self, don't mess with the strict, scary looking girl.

"Now you," She said with a sharp tone. "Who are you and what have you came here for?"

Ryo gave her a puzzled look before realizing that he was being tested. Tested for what he had no idea. Might as well play along.

"The name's Akiyama Ryo. I'm a digidestined and my friends and I have come here to prevent this world from its total demised." Man, her tone was contagious.

The quartet fell silent at his words. Until the all too trouble seeking guy spoke up. "He's lying." He hissed.

"I'm not." Ryo countered back.

"Then where is your proof." He glared with his creepy snake eyes.

Ryo huffed in annoyance before reaching for his digivice in his pocket and showed it to them.

They stared at the device with wide eyes. "He's telling the truth." Lena muttered.

"What do we do now, Grace?" Raymond, as Ryo had remembered his name was, asked their (maybe) leader. The scary fox chick he had to guess.

"We bring him back with us. They might be the new forces that will help us win this war."

Lan snorted. "What, this little pipsqueak is gonna help us save our world," A vein popped out of Ryo's temple. "I doubt it. He doesn't even have his digimon partner."

The anger inside Ryo soon subsided when he realizes that his digimon wasn't with him. No wonder it was so quiet. He looked around in panic for his partner.

"What's wrong?" Lena ask, worried by the boy's sudden alarmed look.

"Oh, Shit. Monodramon! Where are ya buddy?!" Ryo shouted at the top of his lungs. He just hoped that the little guy doesn't get himself eaten by a big digimon or cause any trouble.

"You lost your partner?" Grace ask with a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Well, after being thrown here without a single warning, I'm sure we wouldn't be separated." He snapped sarcastically. Though it didn't faze her in the least. Not even a blink.

"Lena, can you please search the air. Lan, I need you listen to the ground for any odd movements. I'll keep a look out for any sounds in the forest. Sorry Raymond, but you'll just have to search on foot. Let's meet back here after an hour. Ryo, you stay with me." She commanded. The others followed. Even Lan followed her orders, eventhough he looked very pissed.

To say that Ryo was shocked, was an understatement. He couldn't believe that they were actually trying to help him (yeah, even Lan) to search for his partner when just a minute ago they didn't trust him one bit.

"Don't worry, we'll find your partner." She reassured him. "Monodramon, right?"

Ryo nodded but then he looked down in shame at his previous attitude towards them. "Sorry." He muttered

The scary girl smiled for the first time. "Don't be, you were confused. We understand."

Ryo nodded. Not knowing what to say anymore, he just followed her lead in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Davis chuckled nervously. "...And that's how we got tied up." He finished with a nervous glance at his partner, v-mon.

Ryo pinched his nose to disperse the coming headache.

"I see. So once you saw something abnormal that was beyond your tiny brain could handle," There was a loud 'hey' from the duo but it was left ignored. "You went in for the kill and got yourself beaten, " Kiriha gave them a mocking clap. "Well done. I am impressed with the amount of intelligence you posses in that limited space you call a brain." He gave them a flat look with a tone to match. Ouch, don't wanna be on the opposing side of that look.

Ryo was lucky enough to stumble upon Kiriha so he wasn't alerted by a new face, but Davis on the other hand...

Davis was red with anger and frustration. "Well we can't help it, now can we? We're in an unknown territory that have a high possibility of it being a dangerous place. Especially after we stumble upon a creature that could harm us in a matter of second!" He protested. "So we strike first before they strike us. We didn't realize that he had companions with him." Davis hissed at the guy in question. Yup, it was Lan, the snake. Lan hissed back. Like a snake.

V-mom on the other hand just stared at his partner incredulously with his mouth agape. Davis noticed the stare and gave him a puzzled look.

"Da-Davis! You talk like you're clever!" V-mon exclaimed in disbelief.

Davis's puzzled look was still in place until the words he had just uttered registered in his mind. He gasped in horror and exclaimed. "You're way of speaking is contagious!" He look at Kiriha in horror.

Kiriha gave him an annoyed look while Ryo and the other occupant sigh tiredly.

"I think it's safe to say that he isn't the enemy." Grace said, gesturing for Raymond to untie Davis's rope.

Lan snorted as he whispered. "That's cause he doesn't have the brain cells to be evil." Ryo swiftly covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

This however didn't go unnoticed by Davis. "What are you laughing at?" He grumbled.

"No-nothing," Ryo coughed before asking the important question. "Have you seen the others?"

"If I did, they would've been with me, now wouldn't they?" He said sarcastically.

Ryo sigh. This kid was going to be hard to handle.

"Either way," Grace interjected before another argument would surfaced, considering the looks Kiriha and Davis had been giving each other, it was a wise choice. "If there are still others like yourselves, let's not waste time." This command of action seems to tame the two, they must've care about their friends quite a deal too.

Raymond turns to free Davis and V-mon. They jumped in happiness at their freedom. Davis stretched his arms to lessen the cramps before pulling out his digivice. This action however had alerted the four non-humans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lan hissed, posture ready to launched.

Davis gave them a confused look. "What do you think I'm doing?" He said.

"They think you're going to attack them." Ryo notify the clueless boy.

Davis blinked his eyes as he processed the information. "Oh! What? Hell no!" He quickly dismissed their worry. "I'm not that stupid to try and pick a fight."

"That's not what happened earlier." Lan and Kiriha muttered simultaneously. They turned to look at each other in disbelief before turning away with a grunt.

This time Davis got the patience to tolerate the comment and stayed for just giving them a dirty look. But before anyone could questioned what he was doing with the digivice he continued. "I'm using this to track my friends. There's a GPS function in it. I've been following the two signals since I got here cause they're the nearest signal from where I was." he explained.

Since his explanation was acceptable, the quartet's posture relaxed. "That is quite a convenient function." Grace said, before looking at the other pair of digidestined. "Why haven't you used it to find your friends?"

The two in questions were silently horrified by their oblivious mind. How had that slipped their minds? To further the impact on their dignity, it was Davis, who Kiriha had called an idiot suggested it. What's more, he had been following his digivice since the very beginning. Oh, the humiliation.

Davis turned and noticed their silent screaming faces. Of course, knowing Davis, he laughed out loud, that was followed by v-mon and stifle laughter from Lena and Raymond.

"I-I can't believe you-you guys forgot about the GPS!" Davis said between laughter. "Who's the idiot now, blondie." He said, giving them a mocking grin.

That does it. "Greymon!" Kiriha pulled out his fusion loader, ready to beat the crap out of the kid but before that could brawl it out, five figure came stumbling into the soon to be war.

"Uh, we heard voices so we thought of asking for help, but it seems like we were interrupting something?" The girl with orange hair said nervously.

"Sora, I think that's one of the guys that was with us in the white place." A large pink bird said.

The orange hair girl, Sora scan the two boys before realization shone in her eyes. "You're right."

"Ryo!" A high pitched voice yelled.

Before Ryo could brace himself for impact, the purple dragon had already pounced on his partner, resulting in Ryo tumbling down to the ground.

"Ow," Ryo winched in pain. "Hey, buddy. It's nice to see you too." He said returning the bear hug.

"Oh, hey Davis!" A girl with light brown hair with pink highlights, waved happily at Davis before making her way towards him and giving him a brief hug. "Did you get into trouble again?"

"No..." Davis mutter but it was overpowered by v-mon's "Yes!"

"Mimi, there's people with tails and feathers... Does human have those too?" A plant like cactus ask, pointing at the four unique people.

"Hmm?" Mimi turned to look at the people palmon mentioned and she squealed in delight. "Look at those cute ears!" She approached Grace with her hand stretched out but the one with the ears took a step back with her hand raised to use the universal signal for stop.

"I would prefer that no one touches my ears, please." She said in a stern voice that got Mimi to stop. Mimi pouted dissapointely but heed her words.

After the whole fast paced ordeal have been dealt with, the situation finally hits the two girls.

"Uh, considering that you guys aren't fighting each other... can we assume they're not our enemies?" Mimi said, gesturing to the four newcomers.

The boys nodded, but before they could explain any further, Grace took a step forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, digidestined. My name is Grace, the other girl is Lena, big guy is Raymond and the smaller one is Lan." Her introduction was brief but the message got through.

The two blinked, stuffing the name in their never ending storage before giving a smile. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Takenouchi Sora and here is my partner Biyomon." She said with a small bow followed by the big bird as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cute.

Mimi then jumped next to Sora to introduce herself dramatically with a pose. "The name's Tachikawa Mimi! My cute partner here is Palmon."

"Hello!" The plant digimon greeted cheerfully.

"By the way," Mimi called out after a few greetings. "Are you guys humanoid digimon?" She asked, tilting her head innocently.

"No, we are not." Grace replied with a hint of coldness in her tone that only the perspective children were able to notice.

The digimon partners tilted their head in confusion. "Then are you human?" V-mon inquire.

Lena shook her head while giving a sad smile. "No we're not humans either. But we used to be one. But after the war, most humans got their data corrupted and we turned out like this."

Her explanation only result in the children's confusion to increase. Their data got altered? How is that possible?

"Tch, it got us this far. I ain't complaining. We're survivor, unlike those weak adults." Lan sneered in distaste.

The children were shocked by his statement was an understatement. What these four are saying contradicts to the knowledge they have obtain after their adventures to the digital world. But does it really? This is the digital world they're talking about. Anything could happen. But Lan's ominous statement about the adults left a bitter taste in their mouth.

But before any of the perspective kids could questioned them further, a small beeping sound could be heard within the tense atmosphere. They searched around for the source of the sound until their eyes eventually fell on Davis.

He looked quite clueless as to what was going on, until he finally remembered about his D-terminal in his pocket. He rushed to grabbed for it which result in almost losing his grip but he held it firmly in his hand as he opened the d-terminal with anticipation.

The others watched as his excited face turned into relief before finally settling for a disbelief expression.

"What? What is it?" Ryo inquire nervously. The silent and tension was killing him. And not just him he'd guess.

Davis turned to look at them with furrowed eyebrows. But this only pissed Kiriha more. "Spit it out already, you fool. Either that or we feed you to the snake."

Lan gave him a threatening hiss, but he ignored it. Instead settling for glaring at the confused boy.

Davis was about to retort him for the rude and unnecessary comment but Sora - the peace monger - stepped forward in front of them as she urge Davis to recite the email he had just got. She was positive that it's from one of her friends. And she is dying to know whether they are alright or not.

"Uh yeah, it's from TK..." Those who knew that name perked up as he read the email. " It says here 'Search the Life's crystal in the heart of her warriors..." As he finished uttering those words, he rubbed his head in awkwardness. Yeah, he knew that wasn't what they wanted to hear but at least it's... something?

"The hell does that even mean?" Kiriha said, annoyed by the vagueness of the massage.

But even after the few minutes of pondering on what the message actually means, it was actually their new companions that broke the silent. "How did your friend know about the life's crystal?" Raymond ask, a hint of suspicion on his tone.

Mimi shrugged her shoulder, followed by the others. "We don't know. Weird things have been happening for quite some time now. So we can't be too sure now can we?"

The quartet narrowed their eyes at the children but they wouldn't be fazed by it. They sure got guts.

"I see..." Grace sigh. "So the time has come for us to finally escape this-" The rustling sound from the bushes stopped her from her speech. She watch in curiosity as a boy in a blue jumpsuit, with a body that is almost as big as Raymond entered their circle.

The boy was cussing like a sailor, but when he noticed his audience he swiftly shut his mouth as a red blush began to creep up from his cheeks. "Uh, sorry bout that. Haha, the name's Junpei but you can call me JP." He introduce himself in an awkward tone as he rubbed his head in nervousness.

The children just gave him an amused look but the quartet had a look of disbelief in their faces. "The boy... he-" Lena cut herself off before finishing her sentence.

The children gave them a confused look but was shocked to find Grace laughing. That was the first time they had seen her laugh. Heck, she doesn't seems like the type to do so. Guess they skipped the smiling stage.

"So it's true..." She muttered. "Team, rejoice! It seems like hope has emerge itself within these dark times. Let use depart and help these children find the crystal of lightning!"

"Yes/Tch/alright!" The three others replied.

"Please follow us. We will help you in solving that message. " She said as she began to walk away with her team following her from behind.

"What the hell is going on?" JP exclaimed in confusion.

"Don't worry, we don't know what's going on either but we'll help you fill in the blank as much as we can." Ryo reassured the guy as he began to follow the retreating quartet.

The others nodded and began to follow his example.

"Why am I stuck with weirdos..." JP whined before following the group. Just when he thought that he could take a rest after killing that giant beetle after finding some sense of safety in the form of his new to be friends. Sigh. Life just isn't fair sometimes.

* * *

 **TL: Sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review, follow or favorite. It might give me some motivation.≧ω≦. So Stay tune!**


End file.
